Recipe for chaos
by Sesshomaru's mistress
Summary: Princess Serenity, daughter of the scheming Queen Serenity! Whats a girl to do when she is forced to deal with baka Prince's and an arrogant lord Sesshomaru?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my second attempt at a Sailor Moon and Inuyasha crossover. I hope you all enjoy this better then my last attempt. Now I am familiar w/ how works and how it formats are and so I will have a 10 times better story so just give me a chance. I am so happy to be writing this and hope you all REVIEW a lot! If you don't review I will feel like you hate the story and then it won't be updated for a VERY long time. Well on w/ the story and enjoy!**

**Note: I do not own Sailor Moon or Inuyasha! If I did Raye, Rini, and Pluto would never be in it and Sesshomaru would rule with Serena. Well basically you have the story outline now! Sry for you fans of Raye, Rini, and Pluto! I just don't like them that much! Raye will be mentioned but not a lot and that's all.**

**Love ya'll all!**

**Oh and I also would like at least 10 reviews if not more for this chapter.**

* * *

"Princess Serenity, please wake up!" a maid called to the princess through the bedroom door.

Princess Serenity groaned lightly before rolling on her side and covering her head with a pillow. "Just five more minutes, PLEASE!" she yelled out.

"Princess Serenity, your mother wishes to see you this instant!" the maid said as she cracked the princess' bedroom door slightly.

"What for?" Serenity yawned out as she sat up in her bed. All sleep had been yanked away from her.

"I'm not sure, Princess Serenity, but the Queen said it was important." The maid said as she scurried to the Princess' closet and pulled out a suitable dress for her to wear.

Serenity swung her feet over the side of the bed and stretched her arms up in the air in an attempt to awaken her body. "It is probably about that incident with Prince Edymon from earth!" Serenity said in a bored tone.

Serenity had to smile lightly as the picture of the arrogant prince running back to his ship limping from soreness in his. . . ahem. . lower regions. 'Serves him right for trying to force himself on me!'

Serenity was interrupted from her memories when the maid pulled her up and started to dress her.

"Princess Serenity, we must hurry unless the Queen be angry from waiting!" the maid said as she tied the princess' corset.

"Eepp!" Serenity squeaked when the corset became too tight.

"Who in the name of Selene introduced this 'thing' to my mother?" Serenity gasped out as the maid tightened the corset further.

"I believe this, along with several dresses, was a present from their king and queen from earth! I believe Prince Edymon found that you look exquisite in the gifts they brought." The maid said as she tied the corset and handed the princess her dress for the day.

"Thank you!" Serenity said as she slipped into the dress. 'Whatever! He had only one thing on his mind. The baka prince was so self-conceded!'

The maid bowed before taking to the task of fixing the princess' hair and makeup.

* * *

Queen Serenity sat on her throne in her throne room listening to the day's events that she would have to attend.

'Where on earth is my daughter?' the queen thought to herself as she continued to stare at the doors.

"Your Highness!" the day planner called out.

This snapped the queen out of her staring contest with the door. "Yes?"

"So you will agree to let the demon lord, InuTaisho, and his son come to visit the moon?" the day planner asked skeptically.

Just then Princess Serenity came through the doors.

"Yes, that will be fine!" the queen said before waving the day planner away.

The day planner bowed to the queen and princess before making his way to have someone deliver the message to InuTaisho.

"Serenity, my daughter, you are looking more beautiful every day!" The queen said politely to her daughter.

Serenity tried her best to bow but it was considerably hard considering how tight the 'garment from hell' had been tied.

The queen stared at her daughter a moment before she chuckled lightly. "Having problems dear?"

"Yes, how could you NOT tell?" the princess said as she clutched her stomach. 'Damn women on earth, they mustn't need air to breathe if they wear these things. Unless they breathe from the other end, which I highly doubt. Most of the women I met from down on earth act like they have a stick shoved up there ass!' Serenity thought to herself as she tried to breathe in the life force that is AIR. Pictures of Beryl and Ann were flashing through her head.

The queen watched as her daughter's look of discomfort turned into a look of pure loathing, "Serenity, you do not have to wear the corset after today!"

"Can I burn the wretched things and send them back to hell where they came from?" Serenity asked with enthusiasm. 'Along with a couple of other things or people!' Serenity added silently to herself.

"No, I'm afraid you can't!" the queen said with mirth in her eyes and voice, "You will need them for when the King and Queen of earth return."

"That is if they return! I don't think that Prince Edymon will be wanting to come back anytime soon!" Serenity said with a triumphant smile gracing her heart shaped face.

"True," the queen said as she shook her head at her daughter, "but that leads into the account of finding you another suitor!"

"B-but mother?" Serenity whined out slightly.

The queen lifted her hand so that she would hear no more back talk from her daughter.

"However, I am going to give you ONE month to find a suitable male to marry before I choose for you!" the queen said.

"And who, pray tell, would you choose mother?" Serenity questioned as she raised an eyebrow at her mother.

"Either Prince Edymon or Prince Diamond!"

Serenity shivered at the thought of having to marry either one of them. "Fine mother! I will go along with this scheme of yours!"

"Whatever do you mean, daughter?" the queen asked innocently but her eyes had a look of mischief about them.

"I know I didn't get my scheming abilities from my father! Not all of them anyway!" Serenity said. "I don't even know who my father is? Who is he mother? I've never seen a picture of him or anything!"

". . . "

"Mother!" Serenity said sternly.

"I don't know!"

Serenity starred open mouthed at her mother. "How can you not know who my father is?" Serenity said before she realized what she was asking.

"Well you-"

"Never mind I don't want to know!" Serenity said as she covered her ears with her delicate hands.

The queen laughed before sending her daughter to do her daily lessons.

* * *

"My Lord!" came a small sharp voice from a short green toad-like demon.

The toad-like creature ran through the halls of an enormous castle until he reached two gigantic doors in which was his Lord and Master's study.

Two massive demons opened the doors at the nod from the small annoying creature. The toad-like creature ran into the room with his staff in one hand and a parchment in the other.

"My Lord!" it called as it walked up to a huge table where his Lord and his son were looking over some maps.

"What is it Jaken?" questioned the Lord.

"We have received an answer from her Majesty the Queen of the Moon!" Jaken the toad-like creature said as he bowed low to his superiors.

The Lord nodded his head as a sign for Jaken to approach him.

Jaken kept his eyes glued to the floor as he handed his Lord the note.

All the while the Lord's son was still looking over the map. Never once did he look up to give any heed toward Jaken or Jaken's intrusion.

The Lord took the note and read:

Demon Lord InuTaisho:

The Queen as regarded your request to visit her magnificent kingdom carefully and with thought has decided that your presence in the kingdom would be a wonderful honor. We are expecting you here in three days time as you stated you would arrive in your previous letter. We will have rooms for you and your son prepared immediately. The Queen wishes you a safe trip to the moon!

Queens Day Planner

Mr. Conterdims

InuTaisho smiled to himself before handing the letter to his son, "What do you think, Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru scanned the letter before tossing it to the side carelessly, "Why should it matter what I think? I have a feeling I am going whether I want to or not!" Sesshomaru said with an emotionless tone.

Jaken grew wide-eyed at the way Lord Sesshomaru was talking to Master InuTaisho. 'I do not see how my master and lord could stand the way Lord Sesshomaru is talking to him.' Jaken thought but decided to keep his eyes glued to the floor.

"Jaken have the servants prepare my sons', mate's, and my necessities together! We are going to visit the Queen of the Moon." InuTaisho said as he dismissed the Jaken.

"Yes My Lord!" Jaken said as he ran out of the room to do his masters bidding.

Sesshomaru merely looked back at the map that lay in front of him and tried to find a way to figure out how to win the upcoming battle.

"Do you think it is wise to travel when we are so close to war?" Sesshomaru question his father.

"There will most likely be no war. All these mindless happenings are just pathetic demons searching for some attention." InuTaisho said as he set to work.

>

**How did you like it? I hope you all enjoyed it. I made this a medium length. I didn't want to make it too long for the beginning of the story. Sry if I made Serenity sound a little mean but she isn't going to be mean and whiny! Just give me time! Oh and Inuyasha is just a baby here and he and Sesshy get along. Surprising isn't it? Don't forget to review! Oh and also if anyone knows the appearance of InuTaisho please email it to me. Thank you! If you have any questions feel free to email me them: ya'll next time**.

**Luv ya'll lots!**

**Christina**

**I will be updating very soon if I get 10 reviews like I want. If I don't well then you'll have to wait for my update. That might take a LONG while!**

**SERENITY'S MISFORTUNES' LAST CHAPTER IS IN THE MAKING AND WILL BE OUT SOON. IT IS ALSO A SM/IY CROSSY!**


	2. 2 arrival

**Okay so I got some reviews and I am happy for it. Thank you to all that reviewed this story. I am going to try to keep this story as original as it can get. . . ! Well on with the new chapter. .**

**" "- saying out loud**

' '**- talking to self inside of head**

**-telepathically**

**Stephani: (not to be mean) I know how the Sailor Moon time line goes but this is my story and I needed some characters that Serenity disliked! I also wanted to have them out of the SM dimension! Okay so please just read the story and you'll understand y.**

**ty to all my reviewers.**

**okay here are the ages for them since I'm not quite sure how oldy the inu's are in the story line of Inuyasha at this time:**

**InuTaisho:103**

**Inuyasha:5**

**Sesshomaru: 20**

**Queen Serenity: 209**

**Princess Serenity: 17 **

Oh and sry for the misspelling of InuTashio. Sorry

* * *

"Space ship Edymon to land in 5, 4, 3 , 2, 1. ." came the female computer voice from the overhead systems.

InuTashio and his two sons were standing by waiting for their ship to be transferred when they saw that Prince Edymon was landing next to their landing pod.

As if on cue the King and Queen appeared next to their son's ship only to find him being rolled out in a wheel chair.

"Son what happened?" the demons heard the king yelled.

"Princess Serenity that's what!" Prince Darien said as he started cursing out about how she had hurt him.

"Weakling!" was all that was heard from Sesshomaru as he starred into nothingness.

"I didn't know the Queen had a daughter . . ." InuTashio trailed off as he gave a unnoticed look toward his older son.

"Mommy. ." came the reply of the 5 year old Inuyasha.

InuTashio's looked down at his young son. His eyes now held sadness in them as he thought back to the last few days' events. Right after he received the letter from the Queen of the Moon an urgent letter came from the eastern lands. His mate had been kidnapped and killed by some unknown monsters. She had been visiting a friend and was expected back that afternoon.

InuTashio looked down at his son and smiled lightly, "Son I know you miss you mommy but don't worry she's still watching over you."

Sesshomaru had remained still and composed like always but inside he felt sorry for his young half-brother. Although he didn't approve of his fathers new mate he did respect her. He had never really grown attached to the woman because he was still protective of his mother's memory.

Inuyasha only clutched his favorite ball close to himself as he father held him.

'Mommy I miss you!' Inuyasha whispered in his mind before he fell asleep in his father's warm arms.

"Sir, your ship has arrived!" came the male pilots voice as he approached his passengers.

InuTaisho nodded as he picked up Inuyasha and walked into their private ship followed by Sesshomaru.

Taking Inuyasha to his room he laid him on the bed and kissed his forehead lightly before tucking the young one into bed.

"Father!"

"Yes Sesshomaru, I'm coming!" InuTashio said before he went to his room to rest.

Sesshomaru merely sat down in one of the many luxurious recliners that were furnished on the ship.

"We will be arriving at the moon in two hours!"

* * *

"I DID NOT!" the Queen yelled as she received the news of the Demon Lord's arrival time.

"M-my Queen, I do not mean to disrespect you but-but you told me, 'Yes, that will be fine!'" the queen's day planner said as he laid there before his angered Queen on his hands and knees.

Serenity was beside her mother at the breakfast table and couldn't help but smile at the carelessness of her mother's action.

The Queen sat back in her chair and sighed, "Are there rooms prepared?"

"Y-yes you Majesty!"

"Serenity go and prepare yourself for there arrival and be in the Throne Room ON TIME!" the Queen said sternly for her daughter.

"Mother I-"

"Serenity please just go get ready, and I'll send Mina to fetch you in a little while so I will be sure you are on time!" the Queen stated.

"Yes mother!" Serenity said as she got up and bowed to her mother.

* * *

:knock, knock:

"I'm coming!" Serenity yelled before she took a deep breath and opened her bedroom door.

"Sere you look beautiful!" Mina said as she hugged her best friend.

Serenity smiled and twirled around to let Mina see her outfit better. Serenity had a dark blue gown on that was off the shoulders and had a low back to it. It was mad of the finest silk and had white lace that made a 'V' at her waistline. The dress also had a 'V' shape at the top that showed off some of her cleavage. The dress fitted perfectly! At the top it held just right to her body shape and after the waistline it flared out only a little so that it complimented her figure but didn't cling to her. Her hair was done up in the usual traditional style that is passed down to every daughter of the moon.

"Thank you, Mina!" Serenity said as she started out but stopped herself. "Hold on Mina I forgot my necklace!" Serenity said quickly as she rushed to her dresser and put her moon pendant on. She got a piece of cloth out of her dresser and wiped the clear crystal clean so that it didn't have any fingerprints on it.

"Hurry or we'll both be late!" Mina said as she pulled Serenity out her bedroom and down the hallway.

"We?" Serenity questioned.

"Yes," Mina said as she turned the corner, "I am meeting Mal-kun on earth in a few minutes!" Mina said as she pushed Serenity in the door before wishing her good luck and running off to meet her fiancé.

* * *

"Well even having you escorted here you still end up cutting it close!" her mother said good-naturedly.

Serenity merely bowed to her mother before taking a seat at her throne seat next to her mothers.

Just as soon as she sat down, "May I present the Demon Lord InuTashio and his two sons, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha!"

"I guess my timing was pretty good." Serenity said when her mother stood up ready to greet her guests.

Serenity kept her eyes on the door as it slowly opened to reveal their guests. Serenity's attention was caught in an instant as she looked at the guests her mother had 'invited' only a few days ago.

* * *

"Please follow me!" the servant said as he escorted the Inu-Demons to the throne room.

"Thank you!" InuTashio said as he sat down the newly awoken Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, just walk beside your brother and stay near him!" InuTashio ordered lightly.

The little boy nodded lightly before he went to stand next to his big brother. Sesshomaru glanced down at his younger brother and gave him a small nod before he started to follow the servant and his father toward the Throne Room.

Sesshomaru had to admit this kingdom was beautiful but it didn't matter to him. He would be here a couple of day and then they would leave to get back to the brewing war ahead.

As they turned the corner Sesshomaru caught sight of two blonde women. One of which looked like she was in hurry and the other looked like she was annoyed beyond belief. Sesshomaru noticed the woman wearing blue was shoved into a room while the other woman ran off to who knows. He was surprised to find out that the room she had been thrown into was the room he, his father, and his little brother would be going into.

They were soon announced and the doors were opened. Sesshomaru was surprised to see the sight before him but he was still able to keep his emotionless mask up.

* * *

**Oh, sry if Sesshy is out of character but don't worry things aren't going to go smooth for our couple. . . But you'll just have to wait and find out what happens. . **

**Oh and please I need InuTashio's description soon for next chapter! Please.**

**well that is all for now. . . . any questions?Well I want 10 reviews for this one. TTYL and I will be updating soon! CYA'LL L8TER!**

**CHRISTINA**

**MOONBEAM21**


	3. introductions

**Hey I'm back with another chapter! I'm really happy with all the reviews I've gotten. I haven't read any of them yet because my computer is messing up! Well excluding WolfChildBlazers! Hers was the first one on the review list and she had the description of InuTashio and so I copied pasted and left! I will look over my other review soon! I'm lucky I got this chapter up and going! Oh, and sorry for the misspelling of Edymion! I usually just write Darien, but I knew I wasn't spelling it right I just couldn't remember how to spell it! I went and looked through other fanfiction to find out the correct spelling. So sorry! Also sorry If I made Sesshy out of character!**

**Sesshomaru:grrr:**

**Serenity:oh hush Mr. Fluff:**

**Sesshomaru:vein appears on forehead:Mr. WHAT? That's worse then that Sesshy nickname:**

**Serenity:waves off Sesshomaru:Oh well you'll just have to deal with it Mr. FLUFF! Now please continue with the story Christina:**

**OK!**

**Well here you go!

* * *

**

Serenity was in awe at the elegant look the new comers, but then it hit her! Wasn't InuTashio's wife supposed to be here? 'I wonder why she decided not to join her family. .' Serenity thought to herself. Her mother was busy discussing some matters with InuTashio concerning their sleeping chambers and the schedule of dinner, lunch, etc. Basically all of the boring learns as you go details. Deciding to use her time wisely she took in the appearance of the visitors.

Serenity's eyes were immediately drawn to the youngest child, Inuyasha. 'AWWWWWW he is so adorable!' Serenity thought as she eyed his cute little dog-ears. He had long silver hair down to his lower back and he had huge golden eyes. He was wearing a red kimono that contrasted with his pale skin, and he was clutching a small ball to his chest.

Inuyasha felt someone starring at him and looked up to see that it was a pretty lady sitting in a chair. Inuyasha was scarred at first until he saw her smile kindly at him. Inuyasha blushed at the attention before looking down at the ball his mother had given him.

'AWWWWWWWWWWWW!' Serenity thought as she giggled internally and couldn't help but wonder if those ears were as soft and fluffy as they looked.

"And this must be your beautiful daughter! Truly, it is obvious from whom she received her beauty." InuTashio praised as he looked toward Serenity and beckoned her to come and join the conversation he was having with her mother.

Serenity then looked up to noticed InuTashio as he praised her mother and herself on their beauty. Standing up she gracefully approached him and her mother without making a single fault. Stopping beside her mother she bowed to InuTashio and his two sons.

"I believe you have not been properly introduced to my daughter." The queen said politely as she turned to look at her daughter.

"I am Princess Serenity of the Moon Kingdom, daughter of Queen Serenity, and on behalf of the moon and its kingdom I welcome you!" Serenity said as she exited the bow perfectly and stood with her hands crossed in front of her.

"It is a pleasure to meet you princess!" InuTashio said as he bowed lightly before he took Serenity's offered hand and kissed it lightly.

Serenity could tell this man was that of great strength and personality. He had a certain radiance glowing from within him. His appearance was that of a great warrior and leader. InuTashio his long silver grayish hair that was held in a high ponytail and his golden eyes held honor, respect, love, and care for his family and lands. He had a soft angled face that has been marked by the hands of time. He had thin red markings on his cheeks that seemed to have been there naturally instead of by war. His attire was that of a white kimono with a royal navy blue decoration on the ends of the sleeves. He wore a sash that of deep red with blue ends. His armor seemed to be battle wary yet still in perfect condition as it covered his chest. He had spiked shells on both sides of his armor and two swords at his side. Wrapped around his shoulder was a long boa of fur that seemed to set off his appearance perfectly.

**(A/N: Thank you WolfChildBlazer for his appearance! Oh if anyone has a pic. Of him could you send it to me? I've never seen his pic b4 and I am rather curious to know what he looks like! Other then a description.)**

InuTashio smiled at the Princess Serenity lightly before he beckoned his youngest son to him.

Inuyasha looked up at his father as he walked to his father.

"Inuyasha would you like to meet the princess?" InuTashio asked his son as he motioned toward Serenity.

Inuyasha kept his golden eyes glued to the floor as he bowed to the pretty lady, "Nice to meet you!" Inuyasha said quietly as stood back up straight and hid behind his father.

"I'm sorry he is a bit nervous around strangers!" InuTashio explained as he patted his young son's head lightly.

Inuyasha kept quiet but kept stealing glances at the pretty blonde lady every now and then.

"This here is my oldest son, Sesshomaru!" InuTashio said as he motioned toward Sesshomaru.

Serenity turned and looked at Sesshomaru and for some reason felt her heart start to beat faster. He was just like his father in almost every way. He had long silvery silky hair that flowed freely down his back and reach down to past his back. His bangs almost hid his golden eyes that seemed to hold no emotion. Upon his forehead was a symbol much like the one that adorned the moon kingdoms royal family. He had a dark purple if not black sideway-crescent mark upon his forehead. His face was slightly sharper then that of his fathers and he had two slash-like markings that pointed toward his eyes on either side of his face. He had definitely gotten most of his looks from his father. His attire was that of his father except for his kimono had red instead of navy blue decorations and he only had one spiked shell instead of two. Also adorned on his shoulder was a furry boa, however, his was slightly shorter then that of his fathers.

Sesshomaru merely nodded to the Queen and Princess before he returned to his spaced out look.

"It's a real _pleasure_ to meet you!" Serenity said sarcastically as she bowed to Sesshomaru mockingly. This only got Serenity a stern look from her mother that said, 'One more stunt like that and you'll not only be grounded but you'll have to wear those 'garments from hell!''

Sesshomaru only sent her one of his famous death glares in an attempt to intimidate her. Serenity wasn't phased in the least! She merely sent back one of her famous glares back at him. She was bound and determined not to let this arrogant baka get to her!

'He's just like Prince Edymion! Damn bastard!' Serenity thought to herself as she fumed at the thought of Prince Edymion.

InuTashio smirked inwardly as he watched the exchange of glares his son and the princess were sharing.

"Serenity, dear, why don't you escort Sesshomaru and Inuyasha to their rooms while InuTashio and I discuss some matters!" Queen Serenity ordered.

Serenity gave her mother a look of horror at the thought of having to walk with Sesshomaru a.k.a Mr. Stick-stick-shoved-so-far-up-my-ass-that-I-can't-even-say-hello!

**NOW** was the mental command from her mother.

Serenity gave a forced smile toward Sesshomaru, "I would _love_ too!" Serenity bowed before her mother and InuTashio. She then beckoned the two sons to follow her.

Inuyasha looked up at his father for permission and at the nod of his father walked up to Serenity.

Serenity looked down at the cute little boy and smiled sweetly, 'How can he and THAT be related?' Serenity thought as she compared Inuyasha to his older brother. Seeing that his 'high-and-mighty' was ready to go she started walking the Inu brothers to their respectable rooms.

* * *

Sesshomaru was standing still ignoring everything around him and settling into his own little world, however, he was brought out of his world by his father. 

"This is my oldest son, Sesshomaru!"

Sesshomaru looked at the Queen and Princess before he nodded slightly.

"It's a real _pleasure_ to meet you!" he heard the Princess sarcastic remark.

He merely sent her one of his death glares hoping it would put her in her place. He was slightly surprised to be met by a glare of her own aimed at him.

Sesshomaru looked her over without her even noticing and was slightly impressed with her appearance. She had most definitely received her traits from her mother. She was an average height with long blonde hair that was held in the weirdest hairstyle he had ever seen. She had her hair split into pigtails with two buns adorning her head and streams of hair flowing out of each bun. Even with her hair up most of the way, the streams managed to lightly touch the floor. She had blue eyes and pale skin with full pink lips. Upon her forehead was a golden crescent mark that was turned upright pointing toward the sky. She was the perfect weight for her height and she had the perfect hourglass figure that most women would kill to obtain. The dress she had picked to wear for the occasion flattered her body in every way and brought out the blue in her eyes. The only difference from that of her mother was that the princess' hair was silver where her mother had a light shade of pink.

"Serenity, dear, why don't you escort Sesshomaru and Inuyasha to their rooms while InuTashio and I discuss some matters!" Sesshomaru heard the Queen order.

Sesshomaru saw a look of horror cross the princess' delicate face before he returned to his emotionless uncaring self.

"I would _love_ too!" was the last thing the princess said before he and his brother followed her.

Sesshomaru was slightly surprised to see that Inuyasha had decided to walk with the princess instead of him. Mentally shrugging the matter off he continued to follow the princess.

* * *

"That went well don't you think?" InuTashio said good-naturedly to the Queen. 

"It could have gone better if Serenity had been nicer!" Queen Serenity said as she sent an apologetic look toward InuTashio.

InuTashio nodded slightly, "However, Sesshomaru could have been a little bit friendlier."

Queen Serenity nodded as well before she got an idea. . an evil idea that was reflected in her deep blue eyes.

InuTashio raised his eyebrow at her and gave her a quizzical look.

"InuTashio what do you think of my daughter?" the Queen questioned as she motioned for him to take a seat next to her as she sat down on her thrown.

"She is a beautiful and delightful person!" InuTashio responded as he took the offered seat.

"That she is, and she knows how to make a person smile and laugh. She has many friends in the castle but every time a suitor comes she turns into Hades!" the Queen stated.

InuTashio nodded in understanding, "I know how it feels but luckily I was able to mate for love. My parent eventually gave up on me, however my son seems not to care of love that much."

"I find your son to be . . well. . . a very unique person!" the Queen said as she tried to find a few kind words to place upon InuTashio's son but came up empty handed.

InuTashio let out a deep hearty laughter that filled the thrown room.

"Your reference to my eldest is very true!" InuTashio said lightly before he grew grave.

"However, my son is the way he is because of the loss of his mother." InuTashio said sadly.

The Queen gasped lightly.

"And I am afraid Inuyasha will end up if not becoming worse then Sesshomaru since his mother died only three days ago!" InuTashio said lightly as pain ran through his heart.

"I am truly sorry!" the Queen said sadly as she looked to the floor.

"I know how it is to loose a loved one!" the Queen stated as she thought to her dear lover. Her eyes held sadness and grief that burned with a thousand flames. She had been in love with Serenity's father but her mother disproved of the relationship and had him killed by the Queen's fiancé. After that Queen Serenity refused to marry her fiancé because of what he had done to her lover. Soon afterwards she found out she was with child. So instead of being forced to marry her lover's killer she ran away to this galaxy with several followers, started the Moon Kingdom, and soon gave birth to Serenity

"Maybe we could not only help each other but help our children!" InuTashio suggested.

The Queen gave him a look before she turned to him, "And what do you propose?"

"I propose that you allow my sons and I to stay here for a while and let your daughter work her magic on my sons." InuTashio said as he let an evil grin spread across his handsome features.

The queen having realized the meaning of his words reflected that same smile back at him.

"I must say, InuTashio, you stole the thoughts right out of my head!" Queen Serenity said as she imagined how the next few days would go.

* * *

**oh boy! Sounds like trouble is a brewing! I plan on complicating Sesshy and Sere's relationship some so be ready. 10 reviews please and thank you!**

**Sesshomaru-storms in and glares at Christina:how many times do I have to tell you NOT TO CALL ME SESSHY!**

**Christina-okay fine, I'll call you MR. FLUFFYWUFFIEKINS!**

**Sesshomaru-grumbles:Sesshy will do nicely!**

**Christina-NO MR. FLUFFYWUFFIEKINS!**

**Inuyasha-runs in: WHY AM I FIVE?**

**Christina-because u were so cute and innocent when you were young!**

**Inuyasha-sweat drops: and what was with Serenity and my ears?**

**Serenity-yells from back:they're so adorable that's what:**

**Christina-rubs Inuyasha's ears:fluffy and adorable:**

**Sesshomaru-grrrrrrrrrr, Inuyasha!**

**Inuyasha-eep:runs:**

**Christina-well until next time! **

**Sesshomaru-Drags Christina away:damn woman and stupid story.**

**Oh check out this website if you want pics of anime characters, they have Inuyasha and sailor moon on them, but they don't have InuTashio! GRRRRR! I can't find his pic anywhere. . . and I didn't get 10 reviews on chp. 2 i'm missing 4 reviews so that means. . . 10 review for this chapter and 4 for the other so. . . I need 14 reviews b4 I update. . . **

**but I still love you all. . .email me. . **


	4. BAAM!

**Hey everyone! I am so happy with all of the reviews I have gotten! I am so happy you all are enjoying my story. I have to say I am impressed with how well this is going. All of you that are reviewing are too kind. Well I will TTYL so that I can get on with the story!**

**:W/ SERENA, SESSHY, AND INU:**

"Okay here we are at your room, Inuyasha!" Serenity said cheerfully as she looked down at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha just starred at the doors before looking back at his brother to see if it was okay for him to enter the room.

Sesshomaru merely nodded when he felt his brothers gaze on him.

Inuyasha approached the door but was stopped when a glass like substance pushed itself out from within the wood of the door.

Inuyasha whimpered and went over and hid behind his brother, "What is that?" he asked as he clutched to Sesshomaru's leg for dear life.

Serenity walked to the glass structure and tapped it a few times before ushering Inuyasha to come closer; "It wont hurt you at all I promise! It is a device that will take a little snippet of skin to use to prepare your room for your liking." Serenity said as she gave the little boy an assuring smile.

Inuyasha crept forward until he was standing in front of the glass substance.

"Now put your hand on the glass!" Serena said as she led Inuyasha's hand to the appropriate place.

Suddenly the glass blinked a couple of times, "Analysis complete!"

Serenity released Inuyasha's hand and pushed open the door, "See!"

Inuyasha's eyes grew big as he looked at the room; it was just like his one back home except filled with more toys.

Inuyasha pulled at the bottom of Serenity's dress lightly.

Serenity looked down at Inuyasha when she felt the tug and bent down to be at eye level with him, "Do you like it?"

Inuyasha flung himself at Serenity, giving her a bear hug and a wet kiss on the cheek.

Serenity smiled at the little boy and left him to his room to explore, "If you need anything just press that red button next to your bed and a servant will be with you!" Serenity said to him before she let him play.

Standing back up she turned to Inuyasha's older brother, "Now to take you to your room!"

Sesshomaru was merely watching his little brother play. He was amazed to see Inuyasha hug the girl let alone kiss her on the cheek.

"Please follow me!" Serenity ordered lightly as she started to head toward Sesshomaru's room.

Sesshomaru stood at Inuyasha's door watching him until the doors closed and prevented him from watching any longer.

"Uh excuse me?" Serenity said as she waved a hand in front of Sesshomaru's face.

"Moon to Sesshomaru! Are you alive in there?" she asked.

Sesshomaru tore his gaze from the door to the princess as he used his lightning fast reflexes to grab her wrist.

"GRRRR!" Sesshomaru growled out at her in hopes of frightening her.

"Well, GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR, to you too arrogant baka!" Serenity said as she jerked her wrist from his grasp and started to walk away.

Sesshomaru was taken aback at the way this so called Princess was treating him. He would teach her to respect him if it was the last thing he did.

"My mother also wishes for me to show you around the palace so that you may walk freely whenever you wish." Serenity said casually.

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at her statement, "I don't believe I heard her say that!" Sesshomaru stated in a matter-of-factly tone.

**That's because she used telepathy!** Serenity said as she grinned at the surprised look that crossed his face.

Sesshomaru just kept walking beside her never taking his eyes away from whatever he found so interesting ahead of him.

Serenity stopped in front of one door and opened it slightly. As she opened it steam rolled out of the room and into the hallway.

"In here is our Hot Springs room you have one connected to your bedroom. The only difference between yours and this one is this one is bigger and is meant for the family to use." Serenity said as she shut the door.

Walking a few more minutes they came upon a greatly decorated door, "This door is the dinning room door. This is will you will be expected to be at breakfast, lunch, and dinner!" Serenity said as she opened the door and showed him a massive room with a long table.

Closing the door she started to walk further down the hallway before cutting a corner, "These rooms are off limits to guests. They are the prayer rooms for the royals and the training rooms for the royals. The only way you can enter these rooms is with permission."

Serenity then turned back the way she came and started walking down the original hallway they had been traveling. About halfway down the hallway she made a turn on the right.

"These are our training rooms for visitors and they can be used at anytime."

Turning to face Sesshomaru she said, "You have been guided through all of the main rooms. The ball room is also the throne room which you already know where it is."

Walking passed him she headed back toward Inuyasha's room, "Your room is exactly across from your brothers. You must follow the same steps as Inuyasha in all rooms except for the Throne Room, Dinning Room, and Hot Springs Room!"

Sesshomaru nodded to everything she had said while she had been giving him the, 'tour!'

"Now that you know the basics you need to get ready for tonight's dinner and meet in the dinning room at the appropriate time listed. You will find the times on your dresser. Inuyasha has already been informed of this and so you should probably escort him to the dinning room." With that Serenity bowed and headed off to find what her mother was up too.

* * *

Sesshomaru watched her retreating form until she was no longer in sight. 'She is very strange woman!' Sesshomaru thought.

Sesshomaru looked toward his door as he saw the glass structure come out from within his door like it had Inuyasha's. Following the instructions of what the Princess told Inuyasha he placed his hand upon the glass. A few moments later and the doors opened and Sesshomaru was greeted with his room.

Sesshomaru was very impressed with how much the room fitted his personality and mood. Everything was black except for the blood-red bed, furniture and drapes. The floor was made of the finest black carpet, and the furniture was made out of a silk red material. As he looked straight into the room he could see his bed facing him. On either side of the bed were black tables that had red lights on them. The right side of the room had a huge fireplace with a massive picture of his mother, father, and himself when he was young. Lying in front of the fireplace was a red oval carpet and in front of that was a sofa. To the left side of the room was a study center you could say. He had a large desk with a very comfortable looking chair where he could do his paper work. Then there was a bookcase that had at least 300 of his favorite lessons, authors, and subjects.

The only thing missing were other doors to lead to the bathing room and his personal hot springs room.

'How do I get to the other rooms?' Sesshomaru questioned himself. He thought it would be nice to take a dip in the springs before he had to deal with that princess again.

Suddenly his bedroom started to warp and Sesshomaru took a fighting stance. The room then straightened out and it now looked like the hot springs back at his home.

"Impressive!" Sesshomaru mumbled lightly as he walked over to a table that had a towel laying on it.

* * *

"I HAVE TO WHAT?" Serenity screamed out as she over heard her mother talking with InuTashio. Serenity's eyes grew big and a blush formed her face when the doors to the Throne Room were open.

InuTashio had a look of pure amusement on his face at the sight of the embarrassed princess, however, Queen Serenity looked like she was going to kill her daughter.

"Serenity, what is this intrusion all about? I thought I told you to show Sesshomaru around." Queen Serenity said sternly.

"Mother you of all people should know better then to do this. I only caught part of the conversation but I know what you are scheming to do and it will not happen!" Serenity said as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Princess Serenity, we were merely thinking of having you a birthday ball is all." InuTashio said as he tried to hold back a smirk that threatened to grace his face.

"I understood that part but WHO is coming mother?" Princess Serenity asked her mother with suspicion.

"Oh only a few of my friends and a couple of yours. ." Queen Serenity said as she waved off the subject. 'And all of their Sons!' Queen Serenity added to herself.

"Mother that isn't all-" Serenity started.

"I will hear no more of the subject! The ball is in two days time and you are going to make an appearance! Do I make myself clear?" Queen Serenity ordered mostly.

**Oh and you'll be wearing those garments from hell!** the Queen added mentally.

A look of pure horror crossed Serenity's face before she bowed politely and left the room to get ready for dinner.

* * *

**Okay here you go this is all you get today! Same as always 10 reviews if not more, please and thank you!**

TTYL

CHRISTINA


	5. DONKEY!

**I'M BACK AND I MUST SAY I AM VERY SURPRISED THAT SOMEONE HAS GUESSED HOW MY STORY IS GOING TO WORK. . I'M NOT GOING TO MENTION NAMES BUT LET ME SAY WHOEVER IT WAS YOU ARE PSYCHIC! YOU KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS? I'VE READ MY REVIEWS AND I WANT TO THANK ALL OF YOU KIND PEOPLE OUT THERE! YOU ALL ARE TOO KIND!**

**I have found many ways to spell Inuyasha and sesshy's fathers name but it will be spelled INUTAISHO in my story. . .sry for the confusion!

* * *

**

**(SERENITY"S ROOM)**

"I can't believe that arrogant, jerk of an excuse for a man!" Serenity yelled to herself as she stormed into her room after slamming her door behind her.

**FB**

"Father you are telling me I have to marry that weak woman?" Sesshomaru questioned his father as they were heading down to dinner.

"Yes, most likely you will have to! Why what is wrong? I find her quiet lovely!" InuTaisho said lightly as he starred at his eldest.

"Then you marry her!" Sesshomaru said nonchalantly as he starred up ahead of him.

"Daddy is the pretty lady going to be my sissy?" Inuyasha questioned as he tugged at his fathers pant leg.

InuTaisho looked down at his youngest and smiled, "Would you like her to be your sissy?"

Inuyasha started to think on it and when he did his brows knitted together to form the cutest little face you ever did see. Inuyasha quickly looked up at his father and smiled, "YEP!"

Sesshomaru sighed to himself, 'Great now Inuyasha is being pulled into this!'

"See Sesshomaru!" InuTaisho said as they reached the Dinning room doors.

"I do not wish to marry that weak woman! She is highly aggravating and annoying!" Sesshomaru said bluntly as he whispered to his father as they entered the Dinning room.

Little did the trio know but Serenity had been running late and had happened upon their conversation.

"Why the nerve!" Serenity said angrily but deep down she was hurt by what Sesshomaru had to say, however, she walked into the Dinning Room with her head held up high.

All through the dinner her mother and InuTaisho were talking about the little things going on in the palace. Serenity kept her eyes glued to her plate and didn't say a single thing the entire time. She had to on the account that if she looked up she would be looking straight at Sesshomaru; it was obvious who had chosen the seating arrangement.

"Sesshomaru how did you enjoy the tour of the palace today?" the queen asked politely as she took a sip of her wine.

Sesshomaru, who had been eating quietly, looked up at the Queen, "I am slightly impressed with the way your castle works." Sesshomaru said emotionlessly before he turned to at Serenity for a moment. Sesshomaru had noticed the quietness of the Princess and wondered what was wrong. Sesshomaru shook off the thought of actually concerning over the Princess and returned his cold gaze to his food.

Serenity had felt the gaze but continued to look at her plate but inside she was screaming. 'How dare he!' Serenity couldn't stand being in the same room as hi and so she slammed her silver ware down and walked out of the Dinning Room.

**end FB**

Serenity thought of the person she wished to talk to and instantly her wall turned into a giant T.V.

"Hey Mina!" Serenity said as she tried to gain the attention of her friend.

"Hey Sere, what's up?" Mina asked sweetly when she turned around to see her friend's head on her wall.

"AN IDIOTIC JACK ASS OF A MAN IS WHAT'S UP!" Serenity yelled out while pulling her pillow to the brink of breakage.

"Whoa, calm down Sere!" Mina said as she rubbed her now throbbing ears.

"Sorry but I couldn't help it!" Serenity said as calmed down.

"Now explain everything to me!" Mina said lightly.

"Okay. .. well. .. Sesshomaruishisnameandheisastuckupbastardwhothinksheisstrongertheneveryoneelse. Ithinkmotherisschemingagainbecausesheisthrowingaballformy'birthday'butIthinkit'sforatotallydifferentreason. Sesshomaruhadthenervetocallmeweakannoyingandaggravating!"Serenity said in one big breath.

"Wow, he's that bad?" Mina asked as she took in all that Serenity had said.

Serenity nodded slowly to her best friend.

Serenity and Mina had been best friends from early childhood, no, from birth. Serenity could tell Mina anything because Mina and her were basically twins, mentally and physically. The only difference between her and Mina was that Mina was a little taller and had shorter hair.

"So when's this ball of yours?" Mina asked as she tried to change the subject.

"In two days!"

"How can it be in two days? I didn't get an invite and it will take me at least three days to get there!" Mina asked as she took on a confused look.

"It's a 'ball' remember?" Serenity said with sarcasm.

Suddenly Mina realized what Serenity meant before she sent an apologetic look toward her friend and Princess.

:knock, knock:

"Sere I'm so sorry but I have to go! I'll call you later, ok?" Mina said hurriedly.

Serenity nodded before she cut the communication with her best friend. Turning to her welcoming bed she changed to her nightclothes and snuggled under the covers. Serenity took in a deep breath and smelled the scent of roses and vanilla. 'I'll have to thank the maids later!' Serenity thought to herself as the sweet scent lulled her to sleep.

* * *

**(2:43 a.m the next morning)**

:BEEP BEEP:

:BAAM:

"Ow!" Serenity said as she tried to pull herself up off the floor.

"serenity!" came the hushed voice of Mina.

Serenity groggily reached under her pillow and pulled out her communicator. The watch like communicator continued to beep until Serenity opened the top of it and a hologram picture of Mina's face appeared.

"What?" Serenity asked sleepily.

"Get dressed and head for-SERENITY!" Mina yelled as she realized Serenity had fallen asleep with the upper part of her body on the bed and the lower part laying on the ground.

Serenity jumped up and sent Mina a glare, "What?"

"GO TO THE TRAINING ROOMS NOW!" Mina yelled.

"Fine I'm on my way!" Serenity yelled as she threw the communicator out of her open window.

Serenity stopped as she realized what was wrong with that picture. 'Why is my window open? I didn't open it and it was shut when I feel asleep.' Serenity then turned to look at her door to find it still locked.

'How?' Serenity questioned as she crossed her room to the window. Serenity's eyes widened and her hand shot to her mouth as she saw what was on her balcony.

Written in blood on her window ceil was, 'YOU BELONG TO ME!', and on her balcony was a pile of dead snakes.

Serenity backed away from the window and into a hard chest. Serenity turned around slowly and looked up to be met with a masked figure.

The figure looked down at her and smiled evilly, "I am hurt that you don't like my gift, princess!" the figure said sarcastically as he averted his eyes to the balcony.

Serenity opened her mouth to scream but was silenced by the figure slamming their lips on hers.

Serenity tried to jerk away from him but the figure wrapped his arms tightly around her preventing her from escaping.

Serenity was in panic and that panic escalated when she felt something being injected into her.

Serenity wanted to scream but the man's lips prevented her from doing so and whatever he had injected into her was starting to make her weak.

Serenity decided she had to get out and to get out NOW. Relying on her first instinct she kneed the person where it counts causing him to release her.

Serenity steadied herself and tried to clear her vision before she took off running out of her room and down the hallway.

* * *

**somewhere else**

Sesshomaru had been up working on war plans for the past six hours before he decided to take a break and walk around the halls for a while.

As he walked he took the time to take in the magnificent decorations that adorned the hall walls of the palace. Every few feet there would be a different portrait of what was most likely the past moon heirs.

Sesshomaru suddenly stopped when his demon enhanced hearing picked up the sound of someone screaming. Sesshomaru's instincts kicked in as he started to run toward the sound.

**Back with Serenity**

Serenity screamed for someone to help her but knew it was futile. Her mother was in a lunar hibernation (an: 1) so she couldn't help her. That meant that everyone on her side of the castle was gone. The only other people that would be there were the Inu's and they were on the other side of the castle. No one would be able to help her and so it seemed her only hope would to out run the intruder. Unfortunately it hadn't taken long for the intruder to recover from his earlier blow and start to make chase after her. Serenity had decided the best way to get away from the intruder was to outsmart him in all the confusing hallways of the palace, however, that was proving to be useless. Not only did the intruder know his way around the palace but also whatever he had injected in her was starting to weaken her.

After a couple more turns and twists Serenity stopped and looked over her shoulder. . . nothing.

'Maybe I lost him. .' Serenity thought hopefully as she tried to regain her breathe.

"Missed me, Princess?" came the figures voice.

Serenity whipped her head back around to find the intruder had some how gotten in front of her.

"How?" Serenity questioned as she backed up in fear.

"Doesn't matter really, oh, and how are you handling the poison I injected in you?" he asked as grabbed her by the wrist to prevent her from running again. "Don't worry it wasn't made to kill you. I made it especially for you! It attacks the muscle cells of your body and freezes them temporarily."

The intruder smirked at his cleverness before he punched her in the face knocking her unconscious. Serenity's limp body fell to the floor as she gave into the darkness. Her body couldn't handle exhaustion and the work of the poison he had infected in her.

The figure loomed over her body before he knelt down to caress her cheek, "Finally your mine!"

Right as the figure was about to touch her a glowing green whip wrapped itself around his wrist.

The figure looked up and was met with the sight of Sesshomaru, "And who are you?" he questioned.

Sesshomaru's gaze hardened at the masked figure as he took in the man's scent, "I was about to ask you the same thing."

The figure glared at Sesshomaru but it affected him not.

Sesshomaru merely jerked his whip to the side causing the figure to go flying into the wall.

The figure immediately jumped to his feet and took a last look at Serenity before he bounded down the hallway.

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes at the cowardice of the man before he put away his poison whip and turned to Serenity.

'Just as I thought she is weak!' Sesshomaru thought to himself as he picked Serenity up lightly.

* * *

**Well what's going to happen hmmmmmmm? You'll just have to find out next time wont u?Well RxR please!**

**G2G**

**Christina**

**oh and I still couldn't find a pic. I have aol parental controls:ggggrrrrrrrrrr:and so it wont let me search certain stuff and so could someone send me a email of a pic. Of InuTaisho or the exact website that has his pic on it! It would be appreciated!OH and this below is something my best friend and I do over email and she suggested I do it on here to entertain u all so here u go:**

Serenity:ow my poor cheek:

**Sesshomaru:weak woman!**

**Serenity: hey SHUT UP I was poisoned!**

**Sesshomaru:whatever!**

**Serenity:grabs a sword and tries to attack Sesshomaru:DAMN FLEA BITTEN MUTT!**

**Inuyasha:I AM STILL FIVE:RESTRAINS SERENITY:**

**Serenity:calms down:but ur so cute and innocent when your young. . .**

**Inuyasha:and what's that suppose to mean?**

**Serenity:um. . . .. :can't think of what to say and so she does the only thing she can think of:cute. . .:rubs his dog ears!**

**Inuyasha:GGGRRRRRRRR:chases Serenity:  
**

**Serenity:hides behind Sesshomaru:**

**Sesshomaru:gets up and stands next to Christina. . .:. … **

**Serenity: runs behind Christina:help!**

**Christina: Inuyasha. . .SIT:**

**Inuyasha:BAAM:eats durt:ggggggggrrrrrrrrrr**

**Christina:waves bye:until next time:OH AND THAT AUTHORS NOTE: lunar hibernation I made up its when the Queen is sent to a prayer room outside of the castle. The room is located on the lake and every month the Queen must visit the room for one night to remove impurities from herself. . . :**

**Sesshomaru:grrrr come on woman and let them leave:drags Christina away and Serenity is stuck w/ Inu-baka:**

**Serenity:great I'm stuck w/ that!**

**Inuyasha:HEY WHATS THAT MEAN?**

**Serenity:um nothing:runs for life:**

**Inuyasha:chases her with a pair of scissors: I'm going to cut your precious hair for that remark **

**END FOR NOW**


	6. Baamslap

**Well Hello everyone! I am so happy with the wonderful reviews I have gotten. You all already know the minimum amount of reviews I like to get so I wont repeat myself. I would like a few more reviews. . .I know I'm being greedy but my reviews encourage me to continue on with the story!**

**WCB-I am so sorry about the confusion of my email change:laughs lightly:Sorry about that. **

**MY EMAIL IS NOW I rarely keep the same email! Sorry! I just like to be different. So anyone that has any good pics of InuTaisho please IM me!**

**Sesshomaru-About time you updated woman!**

**Christina-hey fluffinator I'd like to see you do better!**

**Sesshomaru:--: gggrrr:**

**Christina- well grr to u too!**

**Sesshomaru-flexes claws at Christina:woman!**

**Christina- giggles and hugs him:aww you know u love me!**

**Inuyasha- I better not still be five!**

**Christina-we'll see! Oh and I'll go ahead and apologize now, I DON'T LIKE REI AND I NEVER HAVE AND SO SHE IS GOING TO BE HATED IN THIS STORY! SORRY If YOU DON'T LIKE THAT! I AM A SERENA/USAGI FAN AND REI IS JUST TOO MEAN TO HER! I ALSO DO NOT LIKE PLUTO! I HAVE ALWAYS WONDERED WHY RINI HAD PINK EYES WHEN NO ONE OTHER THEN PLUTO DID AND I THINK THAT PLUTO AND DARIEN HAD SOMETHING GOING ON. YOU COULD TELL IF YOU LOOKED IN THE MAGNA AT HOW SHE LOOKED AT KING EDYMION! OH I DON'T LIKE RINI EITHER! SHE IS A SPOILED BRAT LOOKING FOR ATTENTION! SORRY IF YOU LIKE ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS BUT THEY'RE-:interrupted:**

**Sesshomaru:;woman shut up:puts hand over Christina's mouth:**

**Christina:glares at Sesshomaru:u'll pay!hahahaahah**

**Sesshomaru: --

* * *

**

Serenity moaned as she rolled over onto her side, "What happened?" she asked herself. Suddenly memories of that night poured into her head. Bolting up out of the bed Serenity began to look around. 'I'm back in my room, but how did I get back here?' Serenity thought to herself as she tried to figure out what happened.

**:knock Knock:**

Serenity jumped slightly when she heard the knock, "Please wait just a minute!" Serenity said as she grabbed a robe out of her wardrobe and slipped it over her body.

Serenity tied the robe and walked over to her bedroom doors, "Who is it?" she asked as she laid a hand on the door handle.

"Your Mother!"

Serenity opened the door a crack to make sure it was really her mother. Upon seeing her mother standing in the hallway with a annoyed look on her face she opened the door.

"Serenity, dear, how glad I am you are awake!" her mother said as she hugged her daughter.

"Mother I wont be for much longer if you continue to constrict me anymore!" Serenity said as she tried to breathe.

The Queen pulled away slightly and looked at her daughter, "I am so glad your okay!"

"Mother what happened? All I remember is being knocked out by whoever tried to kidnap me!" Serenity said as she unconsciously raised a hand to her cheek.

"Lord Sesshomaru was able to save you before the intruder was able to take you, however, the intruder got away." The queen said as she released her hold on her daughter.

"S-Sesshomaru saved me?" Serenity asked unbelievingly.

"That is what I said! Then he proceeded to take you to the hospital wing where he and his father treated you! I learned of this when I returned this morning from hibernation. Lord InuTaisho told me what had happened while Lord Sesshomaru returned you to your room." The queen said as she headed toward her daughters window.

"I had the guards clean up the 'mess' and I have tightened security." The Queen said before she turned to face her daughter. "Tonight's ball will proceed! If we were to suddenly cancel it would cause suspicions and our people would end up frightened if they found out what happened."

Serenity understood but she still didn't want to have to go to that ball. The only reason her mother was throwing it was because her mother wanted her to find a fiancé!

"I understand!" Serenity said as she headed to her closet to find a suitable dress for that evening.

Queen Serenity nodded to her daughter before she started to leave, "Oh and you should go and thank Lord Sesshomaru for saving you!" the queen ordered as she shut the door behind her.

Serenity's face faltered at that the thought of having to thank that pompous jerk.

"Well better go ahead and get this torture done and over with!" Serenity mumbled to herself as she changed into a suitable gown.

* * *

"You have no idea who it was?" InuTaisho questioned his son. InuTaisho and Sesshomaru were in the guests study room going over war plans and the events that had recently happened.

"No!" Sesshomaru said plainly as he looked over the map of the Western lands.

InuTaisho growled lightly when he saw how uninterested his son was in this situation.

**:Knock, Knock:**

InuTaisho and Sesshomaru looked up from their work and to the door.

"Come in!" InuTaisho said.

"I hope I am not interrupting anything!" Serenity said as she took a step into the room and curtsied to InuTaisho.

InuTaisho smiled politely to the young princess before walking around his desk and to her, "No, nothing at all! I am glad to see you up and walking after what happened last night!" InuTaisho said as he smiled down to her.

"That is the reason for this visit, my Lord! I came her to thank you and your son, Sesshomaru!" Serenity said as she starred down at the floor.

"Well Sesshomaru did the majority of the saving, not me!" InuTaisho said lightly as he motioned toward his son.

Serenity turned her head slightly and looked over at Sesshomaru, 'Why he didn't even recognize my presence!' Serenity thought to herself.

"Thank you for saving me last night! I am forever grateful!" Serenity said as she executed a perfect curtsey.

"Hnn" Sesshomaru said as he started to flip through some papers on the desk before him.

Serenity was taken aback by the way he was acting. She knew he was a bit cold but she didn't know he was frozen.

InuTaisho noticed the hurt expression on her face and sent a glare to his son.

**:knock, knock:**

Serenity about jumped when the silence of the room was broken.

"Yes?" InuTaisho asked as he walked to the door and opened it.

"My Lord, a message from earth!" the servant said as he handed the Lord a parchment.

InuTaisho nodded and took the parchment from the servant, "I am going to step outside the room for a moment! Please excuse me!" InuTaisho said as he shut the door behind him.

Serenity mentally gulped inside of her head! The silence was too much for her to handle. The only thing that pompous prince seemed to be doing was working on what ever it was in front of him.

**5 min. pass!**

"Why are you still standing there?" Sesshomaru questioned Serenity without looking up from the desk.

The sudden break in silence, especially coming from Sesshomaru, startled Serenity a little causing her to jump slightly.

"I am waiting on InuTaisho to return so that I may make a proper exit. I don't see why your asking, all you've been doing since I came in here is glaring at that map.

Sesshomaru's head snapped up and he sent a glare toward her, "You are very forthright for a 'princess!'" Sesshomaru said without any emotion.

Serenity knew that he was insulting her and she was getting angrier by the second. "My Lord if I may be more forthright with you," Serenity said as she walked toward him, "then you also forgot to add: annoying, aggravating, and weak! I believe that's what you had to say to me yesterday right before dinner am I right?" and with that Serenity slapped him across the face.

Sesshomaru was surprised to find how fast and fluent her movements were. No one besides his father had ever been able to land a hit to his face.

Serenity smiled to herself when she saw a flash of surprise cross the 'almight Sesshomaru's' face before it quickly vanished. Serenity mocked curtsied to him and then turned on her heel and started to leave.

Sesshoamru quirked an eyebrow at her, "I thought you were going to perform the proper exit by waiting for InuTaisho to return?" Sesshoamru said as he tried to gain the upper hand on the situation.

"Pardon my French, Lord Sesshomaru, but I don't give a damn about the proper ways if it means having to stay in this room with you for another minute!" Serenity threw over her shoulder and with that she opened the door and left.

**(THE END FOR THIS CHAP)**

**I thought I would leave this as a cliff hanger! HAHAHAHAH!RxR**

**Luv yall**

**christina**


	7. The ball

**Hanbanwa!**

**Watashi no namae wa Christina desu! Christy to yon de-kudasai! Watashi no nihango wa wakarimasu-ka? LOL! Iie! Sabashi katta desu ka?**

**Rutoh-chan-:blushing: Doumo Arigatou gozai-masu (Thanks a lot)! You are too kind! Thank you for saying all those nice things and I'm glad u like my work! It was, ichi ni chi shigoto (all in a days work)! I try my best and that's all that I can do! I'm just glad that you like my work! Well Talk to you later!**

**Do not ask me where I got these names because I have no idea!

* * *

**

"Serenity, dear, are you ready?" questioned the Queen from behind her daughters bedroom door.

"Yes, mother!" Serenity said as she put on her earrings. After taking one last look in the mirror, Serenity walked to her bedroom doors and opened them. There stood her mother in her usual party dress.

"Serenity, you look beautiful!" the Queen said as she looked over her daughter approvingly.

Serenity sighed mentally, 'Why is it I have to get dressed up for these bimbos that call themselves men when mother doesn't?'

"Thank you!" Serenity said as she and her mother walked toward the ballroom.

"Serenity don't forget you are to dance with all the gentlemen here tonight . . .understood?" Her mother asked her as they made here way.

Serenity groaned mentally at the thought of having to be that close to those self-conceded, arrogant, stuck-up, anny-!

"SERENITY!"

Serenity jumped slightly as her mothers voice changed from calm and cool to mad and high pitched.

"I understand mother!" Serenity said as she rubbed her throbbing ears. 'Now I know where I get my high pitched screams!'

The Queen nodded to her daughter before stopping in front of the ballroom doors, "We're here!"

Serenity hadn't been paying attention to the world around her since she new the routine of having to go to these balls. Just like the past Serenity went into her own little world away from all the obnoxious princes that lie ahead.

"You look beautiful this afternoon, Your Highness!" came a familiar masculine voice.

When Serenity's mind comprehended who that voice belonged to she stopped in her tracks. There at the door stood InuTaisho and Sesshomaru! 'What are they doing out here they should already be inside the ballroom?' Serenity thought to herself. She was now fully alert to the world around her and all thoughts of her get away world were far behind.

"Lord InuTaisho, you are too kind!" the Queen said as she took InuTaisho's offered arm, "I am so grateful you and your son decided to escort me and Serenity to the ball."

Serenity's eyes grew huge at having heard what her mother said. . ESCORT! 'That means I have to dance with him more then those other pompous jerks!' Serenity wined.

InuTaisho smiled kindly before he looked over at Serenity, "Princess, that gown look absolutely breathtaking on you! Don't you agree, Sesshomaru?" InuTaisho questioned his son with a stern look.

Sesshomaru had been looking at the wall opposite of the ballroom door the whole time until his father spoke. After looking Serenity over he nodded his head slightly before turning and facing the ballroom door.

InuTaisho glared at his son but he knew that was all he was going to get out of him for now. 'Oh well at least I got a nod out of him.'

"Serenity, Lord Sesshomaru will be your escort this evening." Queen Serenity said as she sent a warning to her daughter, **do NOT misbehave!**

Serenity nodded mentally to her mother before standing next to Sesshomaru. There was no way she would touch him unless it was absolutely necessary!

The doorman looked at the Queen awaiting her signal for him to announce them. The Queen nodded at him before sending a look at Serenity.

The doorman walked through the door and blew his horn, "Announcing her Highness, Queen Serenity, and her escort, Lord InuTaisho!" the doorman said once the crowd had quieted down.

Queen Serenity and InuTaisho made their way down the grand staircase and to the throne. Queen Serenity stood at her throne with InuTaisho at her left, "It is my pleasure to welcome you all here to my daughters birthday ball! I am glad you all could make and I hope you enjoy yourselves."

Meanwhile Princess Serenity and Lord Sesshomaru were awaiting their cue to head on inside the room. Serenity knew her mother's speech would take a while so she was going to use this chance to say a few things to the so-called LORD beside her.

"Lord Sesshomaru, I do not like having to do this and I know you don't either. Let's just do what we can to please our parents with as little contact as possible between you and me, agreed?" Serenity asked as she glanced up at him.

Sesshomaru hadn't moved and inch or made a sound to her. 'Is he ignoring me?' Serenity thought angrily.

"Announcing her Highness, Princess Serenity, escorted by, Lord Sesshomaru!" the doorman announced when the Queen had finished her speech.

Serenity took in a big breath of air and put her arm around Sesshomaru's. Sesshomaru merely looked straight ahead as he and the Princess made their way down the staircase and to their parents.

Serenity and Sesshomaru walked up to the thrones and bowed low to their parents. Serenity straightened herself up and turned to face the crowd after nudging Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru took the hint and turned to face the crowd as well, "I appreciate all of you coming and I thank you for you presence! Please enjoy yourselves and make yourselves at home!" With that Serenity curtsied to the crowed before taking a stand next to her mother.

Sesshomaru stayed where he was standing as his father stood next to him, "We would also like to thank the royal family of the moon for having us here to stay!" InuTaisho said as he stepped back to let the Queen and Princess be seen. "We have found our stay her quite enjoyable and we hope your visit here is just the same!" InuTaisho finished as he went back to stand with the Queen while Sesshomaru stood next to Serenity.

Everyone in the room applauded until Queen Serenity raised her hand to quiet them, "Now since that's over with how about some dancing!"

The room was suddenly filled with the sound of music and everyone started to pair off to dance.

"Serenity, why don't you and Sesshomaru dance for a few minutes while Lord InuTaisho and I discuss some things." Queen Serenity suggested as she and Lord InuTaisho sat down.

'Oh Selene please get me out of this!' Serenity begged. She didn't want to have to be close to Sesshomaru! This was a waltz for crying out loud! Why did her mother decide that they needed to dance to the style that makes the couple dance so closely.

"Princess Serenity it is a pleasure to see your beautiful face once again!" came a smooth masculine voice.

Serenity looked from her mother to the owner of the voice to find Prince Diamond. Prince Diamond was a man of strong stature and well-being. He was strongly built with long silver hair that came to his shoulders. The thing that was most captivating about him would have to be his violet eyes. They held a mystery that Serenity couldn't seem to solve, no matter how hard she tried. Of course Serenity knew of the infatuation Prince Diamond had of her but she saw him as nothing but a friend. Prince Diamond would hear nothing of it and still continues to chase after her while ignoring the love that others have for him.

"May I have this dance, My Princess?" Prince Diamond asked while putting emphasis on the word MY when he looked over at Sesshomaru.

Serenity looked to her mother for approval and at the disapproving nod to her she turned to look at Sesshomaru. "I would enjoy that very much, Prince Diamond, but I must see if it is okay with my escort." Serenity looked up at Sesshomaru with a questioning glance.

Sesshomaru took a minute to answer as he took in the appearance and power that the prince held. Sesshomaru turned his head to the side slightly to show he didn't care.

'Thank you, Selene!' Serenity thought gleefully as she took the offered hand of Prince Diamond.

They headed off to the dance floor slowly, unknowing to the golden glares sent toward them or mainly Diamond that is!

Sesshomaru didn't know what was going on with him. Every since that morning, when Serenity had slapped him, he couldn't get his mind off her. He was surprised to find how fast her reflexes were; however, he would never admit that to anyone. Soon after Serenity had left, his father had returned and it didn't look like he was too happy. At first Sesshomaru figured she had gone and cried to her father about him being '_truthful'_ with her. That was not the case! His father had received news from Jaken that some humans were the cause of the incidents happening; also, they were to blame for the death of Inuyasha's mother. Jaken was unable to find out the names of the attackers or whom they worked for but he assured InuTaisho that he was working on finding that out real soon. His father's rage had taken a while to filter down but afterwards Sesshomaru learned more of the ball that was to be held that night.

Sesshomaru wasn't too happy to hear that he was to be the princess' escort for that evening; however, he had no choice in the matter. That night he and his father put Inuyasha to sleep before they headed off to get ready. Lord InuTaisho was dressed in a dark blue kimono with golden designs on the end of the sleeves, a golden sash around his waist, and his white pelt over his shoulder. Sesshomaru wore a kimono similar to that of his regular attire except for the coloring. Where there was white there was now black and where there was red there was streaks of silver. He wore a silver sash around his waist and his fur pelt around his shoulder. Both of they walked to the ballroom door and waited for the Queen and Princess to arrive. They didn't have to wait too long as their sensitive ears heard the Queen shout out the Princess' name in annoyance. Soon after here they came around the corner.

The Queen was dressed in her usual white, form-fitting, yet loose gown. Serenity, on the other hand, was wearing a beautiful strapless gown that fitted to her upper body and slightly flared out at the waist. (Think of a prom dress)! The dress was black in color but had slits of silver coming up from the bottom of the dress as well as a ribbon of silver in the shape of a 'v' at her waist. She looked truly breath taking. The Queen and his father were soon announced by the doorman, which left him and Serenity alone for the moment. He listened to her speak but decided not to voice his opinion. He had seen enough of his father's rage for the day. Soon after Serenity's little speech, the doorman announced them. As they made their way down the hallway, Sesshomaru noticed all of the looks the male's were giving Serenity. Mentally he glared at all of them before he realized what he was doing. Why should he care if they are looking at her or not. Oh yes, something was definitely wrong! After the speeches were given the Queen had suggested they dance! Sesshomaru cast a quick glance down at Serenity just in time to see her eyes bulge at the suggestion. Sesshomaru smirked mentally before the thought of how . . . cute . . . she looked when she did that. Sesshomaru did a double take and couldn't believe what he was thinking. Later on he was going to kill himself for thinking like this. Right when the two of them were about to be forced to dance, a man by the name of Prince Diamond took her away.

'How dare he touch what is mine!' Sesshomaru thought. Sesshomaru inwardly slapped himself. . 'What the hell did those servants put into my food this morning?'

Sesshomaru discarded his previous thoughts and sat down in one of the chairs that had been sat next to the thrones. His father was using the other chair as he and the Queen talked to each other in light conversation; or so he thought.

* * *

"So what do you think?" the Queen asked as she kept a close eye on her daughter and Prince Diamond.

"I think they are perfect for each other!" InuTaisho said as he watched his son. InuTaisho hadn't missed the look of confusion that had crossed his son's face only moments ago. He knew that Sesshomaru's icy heart was beginning to melt.

"I know she needs to dance with the other suitors so that no one will figure out our plan but I still wish she would warm up to your son." The Queen said lightly as she cast a quick glance at Sesshomaru.

"Don't worry things will work out, I know it!" InuTaisho said before he and the Queen talked of a lighter subject.

* * *

"Serenity have I told you how beautiful you look tonight?" Diamond asked as he held Serenity as close as the rules of the waltz would permit.

"Only a thousand times and counting, Prince Diamond!" Serenity said as she looked for an escape route. She didn't like the lingering gaze of Prince Diamond and for some reason she felt like being in his arms wasn't right. Like she was supposed to be in someone else's arms right then.

"Serenity how many times must I ask you to drop the formalities!" Prince Diamond asked as he gazed down at her.

"A thousand and one times and still counting!" Serenity said as she noticed her court nearby. Serenity sent a telepathic plea to her friends to help her.

Luckily her friends weren't too caught up in flirting with the royal court from earth or else they wouldn't have noticed her plea, well at least Mina wasn't.

Mina looked up to find Serenity in the middle of the dance floor with Prince Diamond. She giggled slightly when she saw the helpless look her friend was sending her.

'I guess its Sailor V to the rescue!' Mina said lightly as she called over one of the few Princesses' that had been invited.

"Princess Revita, how nice to see you again!" Mina said as she greeted the young Princess.

Revita was a Princess with a reputation and a bad one at that. She would do anything she could to get the man she had her eye on and almost every time she succeeded. Rumors had it that she and Prince Diamond had bumped into each other on ice slopes of planet Neptune. Now she was obsessed with him, not that Prince Edymion didn't still have her eye.

"Ah, Princess Mina, how good it is to see you!" Revita said with a sickly sweetness.

"It has been too long since I have seen you last, Revita. I have missed you so!" Mina said as she hugged Revita while trying not to hurl. The princess reeked of heavy perfume mixed with men's cologne.

'So she's already started 'working' on some of the men!' Mina said in disgust. Mina had never liked the girl. Many would say it was because of Revita's fascination with Malachite, Mina's fiancé!

"As have I!" Revita said as she pulled out of the embrace.

Mina noticed that Revita's breath held that of strong alcoholic beverage and not that of what was served at the palace tonight. "Revita I was just talking with the girls when I noticed Prince Diamond dancing with Princess Serenity. That's when I asked myself, 'hasn't he spotted Revita yet? Surely he is just dancing with Princess Serenity until the love of his life, Revita, comes in sight!'" Mina said as she schemed.

Revita's eyes widened at the thought before she pushed past Mina and toward Diamond and Serenity.

"What was that about?" Lita, Princess of Jupiter, asked Mina.

"I was saving Serenity from further torment by Prince Diamond. Hey where did Rei go?" Mina asked when she noticed the Princess of Mars had disappeared.

"Oh, she said she was going to ask Lord Sesshomaru to dance!" Amy, Princess of Mercury, said as she joined Mina and Lita's conversation.

Mina winced inwardly! 'This isn't going to be good! Serenity isn't going to like this one bit!' Mina thought to herself. Mina knew Serenity better then any one else and she knew that Serenity had started to fall for this, Lord Sesshomaru. Heck, who wouldn't? He was drop dead gorgeous! The fact that Mina was the Princess of Venus and the Goddess of Love also helped in her knowing of her friend's growing love for the Lord.

"This is going to get ugly!" Mina said to herself.

* * *

**So this is part ONE of 'The Ball!' What is going to happen? Will Rei steal Mr. Fluff from odango attama?**

**Sesshomaru and Serenity at the same time: DON'T CALL ME THAT:**

**Will Revita steal Diamond away? Where is the intruder? Have we seen the last of him? When will Christina's insanity end? Is there a method to her madness?**

**Christina: HEY I HEARD THAT! I'm not insane. . .just mentally ill!**

**Find out some of these answers next time!**

**RxR**

**Moonbeam21  
**

**P.S. If you want the translation to the paragraph up top you have to send me a link/pic. Of InuTaisho! I resort to getting it by driving you insane with curiosity!HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA  
**


	8. wow

It is very important that you read this b/c if you don't it could mean a halt to all my stories!

**Case 1: Japanese!-This is for people who have read my story, "Recipe for Chaos!"-**

Okay I put that Japanese in there to see if anyone could figure out what it translated to and also to do a little advertisement for the website. The only one who even said they thought they knew was WolfChildBlazer! I knew WolfChildBlazer would figure it out and if you wondering how I knew it is because WolfChildBlazer if very smart! Just check out some of her stories and you'll see what I mean! Like, "Lupen Heart!" that's an Inu/SM crossover w/ a Sere/Koga pairing. I'm a huge Sesshy/Sere fan. . . if you haven't figured that out but WCB's Sere/Koga pairing story is great! Then WCB has a story called, "Naraku's Consort!" (I think that's right:looks left and right and shrugs:oh well its close enough! I can't help it if I have bad memory! I'm really sure that's right!) That is a Sesshy/Sere crossover! It is so tender and so good! Those are my favorites that she has written and they are great! You better check them out they are wonderful. . .but anyway here is the translation. .(did you all really think I wouldn't tell you? Well I see how well ya'll know me. . .:sniff: tear: oh well I'm over it!)

Good evening,

My name is Christina. Please call me Christy! Can you understand my Japanese? Laugh out loud.. . no! Well did you miss me?

This was the translations for that paragraph but anyway if you want the website where I got the translations E-mail me b/c this thing wont let me put the website on! Sorry! Anyway TTYL!

**Case 2: Rutoh-chan!**

:Blushing: You are too kind! I appreciate all of the kind things you have said about me; however, I always keep in mind there is always someone out there who is better then you:cough: WolfChildBlazer:cough! Excuse me; I don't know what came over me. I try my hardest to please everyone . . . and it makes me really happy that I have such kind reviewers like you and WCB, and all the other wonderful people!

**Case 3: name**

I am in need of everyone's help in this matter. I need a male dog-demon name and I need it as soon as possible. I need it for a sequel in my story, "Serenity's Misfortune!" So if any of you out there know any good names please either email me or review this chapter and put the name in your review. This would mean a lot to me!

**Case 4: reviews!**

Okay I am a little disappointed on some of the reviews in my other stories! REVIEWS ARE WHAT MAKE ME UPDATE MY STORIES SOONER! Bad reviews or hardly any equals NO updates::smiles sweetly: just thought I'd let you know!

My stories:

**Love and Loss**-Serena talks about her time with her tuxedo mask and how she lost him. I based this story on my time with my ex-boyfriend. I wrote it when I was sad and pathetically heartbroken!

**Sequel will be coming soon!**

REVIEWS-3/ CHAPTERS-1/avg. reviews per chapter- 3 **Pathetic**

**Serenity's Misfortune**- Serena is thrown from her world and into that of Feudal Japan. What's a girl to do when she is now what she fought so hard to destroy . . . . a demon? Be careful Serena . . . Naraku is out to get you! What's this Kagome daydreaming of Koga? Mina and Amy are the only ones loyal? Darien is in a coma?

**Sequel will be coming soon!**-this one isn't as good as Recipe for chaos because it was my starter story and I was having to get used to the way Fanfiction worked!

Reviews-138 (last I checked)/Chapters-27/avg reviews per chapter-5 **Could do better!**

**Misplaced-**Serena and Darien break it off since he goes off to America! Serena tries to teleport to the time gates but is sucked into the world of Harry Potter! Who's this Voldemort character? Magic? Wizards and Witches? What's a girl to do when she is stuck in a world of Magical creatures that she has only seen in children's books?

**Work in progress**-currently it will be on hold b/c my computer has deleted the last 5 chapters I made for it and has deleted all the others! So I have no idea how far in I am in the story so I have to go back to scratch!

Reviews-98/Chapters-10/avg. reviews per chapter-9 **good**

**Rebirth**-At the cost of her friends lives Serena has defeated Chaos. With nothing left for her in that dimension she goes to the DBZ dimension to start all over. Will Cosmos be able to help defeat the upcoming evil or did she get more then she bargained for?

**Work in progress**

Reviews-38/chapters-5/avg. Reviews per chapter-7 **Could do better**

**Recipe for Chaos**-Princess Serenity of the Silver Millennium Moon Kingdom, and daughter to the scheming Queen Serenity! What's a girl to do when she is faced with cocky Princes and a stubborn lord Sesshomaru? What Inuyasha is five? Aww isn't he so cute when he's so young and innocent?

**Work in Progress!**

Reviews-64 (last I checked)/chapters-7/avg. reviews per chapter-9 **good**

**Case 5: Koldy**

I am not trying to be mean or sarcastic! Please do not take this in a bad way . . . please don't! Koldy why is it that when you review you only review. . . kol? Is that good or bad? Does it mean my story is horrid or was it great? I'm confused? I'm not trying to be mean! I'm just trying to figure things out! Thank you for reviewing and I hope you are enjoying my stories!

**Case 6- WolfChildBlazer!**

No rush and I was just picking on the paragraph thing. . couldn't you tell by the hahahahahahahahing I was doing? I was hyper when I wrote that. . . . if you couldn't tell. I'm sorry to hear about your computer messing up! I hate it when that happens! Oh well thank you for your kind reviews and keep up the excellent work on your stories:bows to the queen of Inu/sm crossys:

**Well anyway thank you to all of you that read this and reviewed me the male dog-demon name! You are all to kind! I hope I didn't offend anyone! Well TTYL !**

Moonbeam21

Christina


	9. ball prt 2

**Hey everyone! Sorry for taking so long to update but I am currently having a writer's block. . Please don't hurt me! I will try to update my other stories as soon as possible but until this block has gone away I don't know how long that will be! That is why I started ANOTHER story! Please don't kill me: hides behind a tree: The story is called, "Changes of the Moon!" and it is about a Sailor Scout turned Spirit Detective!**

**Changes of the Moon-summary- With the final battle ended the Sailor Scouts are no longer needed; however, the fates aren't that simple and kind. She is a Sailor Scout turned Spirit Detective! What's a girl to do when the fates won't leave her alone? How much longer will she have to put up with destiny? **

**OH I NEED SOME HELP WITH THIS STORY! IT'S AN YYH CROSSOVER AND I NEED TO KNOW BETWEEN YOKO KURAMA AND HIEI WHICH TO PAIR THE SCOUT WITH. ALSO I FORGOT THE NAME OF THE SCHOOL YUSUKE AND THE OTHERS ATTEND! COULD SOMEONE HELP ME OUT?**

**Here is the next chapter and part 2 of the Ball!

* * *

**

"Serenity is something wrong? You look like you are trying to solve the universe's problems!" Prince Diamond said as he looked down at the Princess.

'Damn it Mina, hurry up!' Serenity pleaded telepathically with her friend.

Mina could only giggle, 'Don't worry I sent Princess Revita over there!'

Serenity sighed mentally and sent a small smile up to Prince Diamond, "Yes, I'm fine!"

"I'm so relieved to hear that! I don't want anything to happen to you, my love!" Prince Diamond said as he raised a hand to cup Serenity's cheek!

'EEEPPP! What the hell is with this 'my love' stuff?' Serenity thought as she realized that Prince Diamond was leaning in close to her.

"Uh. . Prince Diamond''

"Ah, Prince Diamond long-time no-see!" Came the annoying, screechy voice of Revita.

Diamond winced at the high-pitched sound before releasing Serenity and placing a fake smile on his face. "Revita what a pleasant surprise! Can I help you with anything?"

"Yes you can, sexy! You can help me cut a rug and maybe later . . ." Revita suggested as she bumped Serenity out of the way and ran her hands up and down Diamonds chest.

That bump caused Serenity to loose her balance and to fall into a hard muscular chest. Serenity opened her eyes that she never knew she had closed.

"Princess Serenity are you alright?" came a familiar pompous voice.

Serenity whined mentally, 'Oh great the Prince of the Jack Ass'!'

"Yes I'm fine Prince Edymion!" Serenity said as she regained her balance and tried to gain her composure.

Diamonds head snapped toward Edymion when he heard the vile man's voice. "Ah Prince Edymion it has been a while!"

"It has Prince Diamond!" Edymion said as he wrapped an arm around Serenity.

"AH Prince Edymion how I have missed you so!" Revita said as she sent him a sickly smile.

Serenity wanted to run outside and throw up but Prince Edymion's arm was preventing her from going anywhere at this point.

"I'm not sorry to say that I can't say the same!" Edymion said as he looked down at the squirming Serenity.

Revita was taken aback slightly when she heard the coldness sent toward her. 'I can't believe that scrap of a princess has taken the attention of both my men!' Revita thought angrily. Revita sent a glare at Serenity as she grabbed Diamonds arm and started to drag him away. 'It's a good thing Prince Edymion promised me Diamond in exchange for helping him get that brat. I know Edymion will toss her aside after he gets bored so that means I'll get both of them.' Revita thought to herself as she pushed herself against Diamond while they were dancing.

"Princess Revita I suggest you back off this instant!" Prince Diamond said angrily as he sent a death glare toward Revita.

"I don't think I want to and I'm sure by then end of the night you won't want to either."

Diamond merely sent her a look of disgust before he jerked away from her. "You are a disgusting tramp and if you know what's good for you then you'll stay away from me and MY Serenity!" he said as he stormed outside to the balcony to calm down.

Revita was left standing in the middle of the dance floor with her mouth opened wide. "Princess Revita you look lonely . . . mind if I fix that for you?" came the sensual voice of Jadeite. (I think that's how you spell it! Sorry if its wrong!)

Princess Revita smiled lightly before taking the offered hand, "Be my guest!"

* * *

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Rei said as she curtsied to the unemotional lord.

Sesshomaru looked down at the woman before acknowledging her with a nod. Sesshomaru noticed her petite and frail features but he knew there was more to her then what she led others to believe.

"I was wondering if you would care to dance, My Lord?" Rei said as she stared up at the handsome lord.

Sesshomaru sent a glare at her before turning his head to the side, ignoring her!

Rei's mouth dropped slightly from surprise of being rejected. Who the hell did he think he was?

"Sesshomaru, SON, do not be impolite!" Lord InuTaisho said as he watched the happenings.

Queen Serenity sent a glare at Rei, 'What is she up to and why is InuTaisho making his son dance with her?'

Sesshomaru growled lightly before he stood up and headed out to the dance floor with Rei clinging to him. He didn't like her one bit!

* * *

"Lord InuTaisho, why did you do that?" Queen Serenity asked in confusion.

InuTaisho laughed lightly, "What better way to get Serenity and Sesshomaru together then a little bit of jealousy?"

Queen Serenity smirked at InuTaisho's cleverness. This was going to be a long night!

* * *

She tried to hard for his taste and you could tell by her choice of wardrobe. She was dressed to impress but she didn't have a lot working for her, or at least he thought so. (Sorry Rei fans!) Her dress was too clingy and it was too low in the back and at the chest with a split half way up her ass! The color, blood red, was certainly a beautiful color on her but the design was what made her look horrid-in his eyes anyway.

"Lord Sesshomaru you are a wonderful dancer!" Rei said as she tried to push herself closer to him but Sesshomaru had a stern grip that wouldn't let her near him.

Sesshomaru let a small glance linger on her face before he turned his attention to the dancing couple behind her; Serenity and a dark haired man.

Sesshomaru had to admit this Rei had a beautiful face but her personality wasn't what he wanted. She was just like some of the women back on earth. They threw themselves at him not giving him a single shred of challenge; it was nothing but a turnoff! Serenity, on the other hand, wasn't like any of the other women. She didn't fall down and throw herself at him like the others. She had a fighting spirit in her and one that Sesshomaru would hope to conquer one day. Serenity was disgusted with the Prince's that thought they were all that and thought of her as nothing but a prize and that's what excited Sesshomaru. (Sorry if this sounds corny or wrong!)

Sesshomaru noticed that the dark haired man had an arm around Serenity and she seemed to have a look of disgust on her face. Sesshomaru smirked when recognition hit him. That was the same Prince that had landed on earth in a wheel chair.

"I know it was so funny!" Rei said as she started to laugh a annoying giddy laugh.

Sesshomaru looked down at her and gave her a look that said, 'What the hell are you talking about!'

"Did you not get the joke, Lord Sesshomaru?" Rei asked shyly when she noticed the glare she was receiving.

"No I didn't because I wasn't listening!" Sesshomaru said as the song ended.

"Why I never!" Rei said as her temper started to get the better of her.

Sesshomaru merely walked back to his seat and sat down while keeping a close eye on certain person.

Rei follow Sesshomaru's gaze until it landed on a certain blonde she hated so much, Serenity. 'Damn it why does she always get the cute ones?' Rei asked with jealously dripping from her voice.

Rei sent a glare toward Serenity before she headed out to the balcony to get some air.

* * *

"Prince Edymion I would appreciate it if you would release me this instant!" Serenity said as she tried to free herself from the Prince's hold.

"Your Highness won't you please grace me with a single dance?" Edymion asked as he pulled the squirming princess closer to his body.

Serenity rolled her eyes mentally but sighed, "Fine I will but you have to stay six inches apart from me and afterwards you will leave me alone!"

Prince Edymion smiled down at her and led her to the center of the dance floor. They danced for a while and Prince Edymion was starting to wonder why Serenity wasn't talking. Looking down at her, Prince Edymion found his answer. Serenity was staring at something behind him and it angered him that she wouldn't pay attention to him.

Using the dance steps required for the song he spun the around and looked for the object that had held her gaze. What he found he didn't like; it was that Lord Sesshomaru.

Prince Edymion had been so caught up in his own rage that he didn't notice the song had ended and that Serenity was on her way to her seat. Suddenly Edymion snapped out of his stuper and started heading toward the Princess. Another song had started and soon the dancing couples were dancing again making it harder for Serenity to make it to her seat and even harder for Edymion to get to her

"Hey!" he said as he grabbed her wrist tightly after finally catching up to her.

Serenity spun around and looked at him, "I danced with you like I promised I would now release me!"

"NO! You were staring at that Lord Sesshomaru the whole time and acting like I wasn't there!" Edymion said through clenched teeth as he tightened his hold on Serenity's wrist.

Serenity winced in pain and tried to pry herself free from his grasp, "Prince Edymion you're hurting me!"

Edymion was about to reply but was interrupted, "Is there a problem?"

Serenity heard the voice behind her and turned slightly to smile up at her savior . . .

* * *

**Who is this savior and what of Edymion? What will-**

**Sesshomaru: will you shut up?**

**Announcer:cowering in fear: y-yes sir!**

**Christina: the fluffinator 2000 strikes again!**

**Sesshomaru: looks at Christina strangely: ô.ô: What the?**

**Christina: well until next time: waves bye:OH DON'T FORGET TO READ AND REVIEW! AND NEXT TIME WILL BE THE FINAL PART OF THE BALL!**


	10. fluffy

**Sorry that it has taken me so long to update but I really haven't felt like updating. :sighs:-Monday, August 01, 2005- I got my wisdom tooth removed and my ex is getting married. (Read my story Love and Loss if you want to know why that is so bad!) I'm happy for him but he is marrying the woman he cheated on me with . . . that an she (he is 19 and she is 33) is 13 years older then him and he broke up with me b/c of 'age difference!' :Sighs: oh well . . . ! But on a lighter note yesterday I went shopping and bought me a pair of shoes, a long jean skirt (it reaches my feat!), a long tan skirt, a red skirt w/ gold designs that reaches my knees, a new jean jacket, a pink tank top, and a pretty tan dressy designer tank top! YAY! Oh and I went to Suncoast and bought two Chibi's: an Inuyasha, and a Sesshy one! They are so cute! I just love them! So screw my ex and his (excuse my language) fucked up mind and marriage and YAY that I got to go shopping and get to go again this weekend! YEAH! I feel better now! Oh and some of you are upset with how I am treating Rei but like I told someone in my other fic. Don't judge a book by its cover! I am very complex person . . . one thing may look like something else but in reality it isn't. I'll just leave you to ponder on this for a while . . .**

**Well here is Part 3 of the ball!

* * *

**

"Princess Rei, what brings you out here?" Prince Diamond asked as he watched Princess Rei walk out onto the Balcony.

Rei turned to face him, "I came out here because I was just dropped by that Lord Sesshomaru!"

Prince Diamond smiled lightly at the thought. Rei noticed the smile and sent a small warning glare to him, "Why does that amuse you so, Prince Diamond?"

Prince Diamond turned around so that he was facing the Ball Room entrance, "I do not find it amusing just interesting!" he said as he leaned back on the balcony's railing.

Princess Rei lifted up a delicate eyebrow at Prince Diamond's words, "Why do you say that?"

"Because!" Prince Diamond left off as he pushed himself off the Balcony railing and headed back inside. This left Princess Rei to ponder on his words.

* * *

"No there isn't-"

"Yes there is!" Serenity said as she interrupted Edymion and looked up at her savior with pleading eyes.

Edymion glared at Serenity while releasing her wrist. He didn't need to attract to much attention right then or else everything would be ruined.

"So I take it you were thanking Serenity for the dance and was about to leave?" her savior said as he took a step forward so that he and Serenity were standing side by side.

Edymion glared at him but nodded slowly, "Yes indeed!" Turning to Serenity he bowed low before turning on his heel and heading to the opposite side of the castle.

Serenity sighed in relief, "Thank you so much!"

" . . ."

Serenity sent him a small glare but decided it was futile and decided to head back to her seat. Before Serenity could even take three steps toward her destination her savior reached out and took her hand in his.

Spinning around Serenity looked up at him astonished, "What?"

Serenity was answered by her savior yanking her arm lightly thus causing her to be pulled toward him and bumping into his chest.

A small blush started to make its way to Serenity's cheeks but she fought it down. "I take it that we are going to dance?" Serenity said dumbly.

Even though she wasn't looking at him she could feel him smirk lightly as they began to dance to the music.

Serenity had to admit the dance was wonderful and she wished she could stay like this but unfortunately she couldn't.

Soon the song came to an end and the dancing couples left the dance floor for a brief intermission.

"Thank you Sesshomaru!" Serenity said as she curtsied.

Sesshomaru wasn't sure what had gotten over him and had caused him to dance with her but he had to admit it was quite enjoyable.

Sesshomaru nodded lightly as he and Serenity made their way back to their seats.

* * *

"Aww wasn't that sweet!" came the chorus of three familiar inner planetary princess'.

"They make a beautiful couple!" Amy said dreamily.

"That they do!" Lita said as she sighed.

Mina giggled but had to admit her friends had a point and man was Serenity lucky. Sesshomaru was H. O. T. HOT! Mina smiled and wished her friend the best of luck.

* * *

:After the ball and the guests have left:

"Sesshomaru what's wrong?" InuTaisho questioned his son.

Once the party had ended InuTaisho and Sesshomaru had retired for the night but ended up in their planning room instead of their beds.

"That dark haired prince that was annoy the Princess had the same scent that of the intruder!" Sesshomaru growled out as his eyes flashed with anger.

InuTaisho's eyes widened at what his son had just informed him.

"Are you positive?"

Sesshomaru nodded and tried to keep his anger in check. He had to calm down! There was no need to get worked up over Serenity. She was just another woman in his life and most likely after this visit he will never see her again.

"Why didn't you inform me earlier?" InuTaisho said as he balled his hands up into fists.

Sesshomaru turned his head and gave his father and emotional look, "That would have caused too much attention and if any riot were to have happened it would have drawn unnecessary attention. I don't think the Queen or Serenity would have enjoyed that!"

InuTaisho realized what his son was saying was true. Calming down he sat in the soft chair behind his desk, "What actions should we take?" he mumbled to himself as he propped an elbow on his desk and let his chin rest on his hand.

". . ."

"We will definitely need to tell the Queen and let her decide if it is best to inform the Princess; however, do you think we should extend our stay and make sure the Princess is safe?" InuTaisho questioned Sesshomaru while never taking his eyes off him.

Sesshomaru thought for a minute before nodding, "I also believe that the dark haired prince has something to do with the troubles on earth. I sensed an evil about him and his scent had an unnatural smell to it!"

InuTaisho's eyes started to glow and flicker red as his anger grew. If that pompous prince had anything to do with his mate's death and the problems with in his lands then InuTaisho would PERSONALLY take care of the troublemaker.

"We'll inform the Queen tomorrow until then we need to rest up so that our minds will be well rested for the events that are sure to come in the future!" InuTaisho ordered lightly as he headed off to his chambers.

Sesshomaru just stood there for a few more seconds before he too headed to his chambers.

* * *

**Short I know but I'm having to update 3 other stories so give me a break! Love you all! Read and Review and the next chapter will be out very soon! Oh and I need another male demon, preferabley water demon, name.**

**Love you all**

**Christina **

**Previously known as Moonbeam21**

**Now known as Sesshomaru's Mistress**


	11. cOoKiNg NoOoO

**Hey all I'm back with my story! Aren't you glad? If not then oh well all my hard work was spent on nothing. Well read this and then review it. The faster and the more review you do the better! So review! Love you all lots!

* * *

**

Serenity released the breath she didn't know she had been holding, as she looked down at the person responsible for scaring her out of her skin.

"Inuyasha what are you doing down here?" she asked as she knelt down and smiled at the young child.

Inuyasha's big, golden eyes looked up at her with sadness in his eyes, "Are you mad at me?"

Serenity's heart melted with that look and she shook her head, "I could never be mad at you Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha smiled a big smile and in the process showed Serenity the tooth he lost last night!

Serenity giggled lightly at the young child and picked him up, "Now Inuyasha you cant tell anyone we were here today okay!"

Inuyasha sent her a curious look, "Why not, sissy?"

Serenity's eyes widened a fraction at being called sissy but then she remembered his question, "Because . . . . because it's a secret! Can you keep a secret Inuyasha? Promise me!" she asked while balancing him on her hip.

Inuyasha nodded furiously and smiled again while planting a sloppy wet kiss on her face, "I can keep a secret, I pwomise sissy!"

Serenity smiled lightly as she grabbed the item she came for and then shut the doors as she left the room.

"Inuyasha are you hungry?" Serenity asked the little boy as she started to walk toward the kitchen.

Once again she was answered with a furious nod, "Yes! Yes!"

"Well since it's too early for lunch how about we have a quick snack. How about some cookies?" Serenity asked as she walked into the kitchen.

"What's a cookay?" Inuyasha asked as he tried to correctly pronounce the foreign word.

Serenity's eyes widened, "You've never had a cookie?"

Inuyasha shook his head lightly.

"Well then your going to have one now!" Serenity said as she sat the little boy on the counter and told the cooks to take a couple hours off since lunch wouldn't be needed today.

Serenity then started to bring out the ingredients she would need for the cooking of the cookay . . . as Inuyasha so cutely put it!

* * *

Sesshomaru looked around at the beautiful contents of the huge dome building; it looked like the people of the moon had taken a piece of the earth, molded it, beautified it and placed it here.

A tropical paradise miniaturized into a small dome building. Sesshomaru then decided to take a look around to see what this amazingly beautiful place had inside of it. As Sesshomaru walked he noticed several sturdy flowering trees that he had never seen before on earth. There were many different types of flowers some of which he didn't know the name of, but many he recognized and would stop to smell. Some of the many different types of flowers he did know of were: roses, lilacs, foxgloves, yucca's, poinsettia's, rosette's, Morning glories, tulips, meadow sage's, sunflowers, oxeye daisies, black-eyed Susan's, sweet pea, wisteria, red trillium, passion flower, golden aster, pansy, Jacobean lily, clematis, hepatica, narcissus, and one plant called pitcher plant that he witness eat a large insect. There were many food-baring trees: pineapple, bananas, apple, peaches, etc. Sesshomaru also noticed that every so often a small waterfall could be seen and usually some animals were around them. Suddenly he heard two low threatening growls coming from behind him. Turning around Sesshomaru was met with the sight of two massive tigers that seemed not of the earthian ways like most of the things here.

"Who's there?" asked a servant who emerged from the forest.

". . ."

"Oh you are one of the Queen's guests! I'm sorry to have sounded rude but nobody is allowed in here but the princess. This is her private garden that she created and she doesn't want anyone messing in here without her permission. So I'll have to ask you to leave!" the gardener said as he patted the two tigers heads to calm them down.

Sesshomaru nodded lightly as he turned and left the paradise while thinking back to what the gardener had said. 'She made that?' he thought to himself as he walked down the halls of the castle not caring where he headed.

Suddenly his nose picked up on a delightful smell that was coming from the kitchen and his ears picked up on laughter. Letting his wonderment (I was going to put curiosity but I thought that was too OOC) get the better of him, he opened the door to the kitchen; however that was a bad mistake . . . . .

* * *

**well there you go! Sorry it was short but I typed up updates for my other two story's and all together I've typed 10, 000 some words.**

**Well I'll TTYL**

**byes I love you all**

**christina**


	12. One part Fluffy, one part bunny

**Okay I want to apologize for leaving you off last time! Truthfully I didn't really mean too. That night I had to leave and so I left off on the last chapter with the big mistake. I had every intention of finishing it off the next day but I forgot and went ahead and uploaded it to FF website. So please don't kill me! This is just a small part that has nothing to do with the story line or anything! It's like a back to school special! Anyway here I will start some of the romance and next chapter the enemy will make his appearance. . . . bet you can't wait can you? Oh and this better get better reviews then it did last time! Or else no updates for a while. . .also my other stories, Changes in the moon and COME need more reviews Or i will be updating NO STORIES! Just thought I'd let you know ahead of time. SO REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!

* * *

**

"Okay let's make sure we have everything needed to cook the cookies!" Serenity suggested as she held up a checklist while Inuyasha called out the name of everything-with the help of Serenity!

"Okay well that's everything!" Serenity said as she made a big check mark on the last needed ingredient.

"Sissy how do you make food out of this?" Inuyasha asked as he looked over at Serenity from the other side of the counter.

Serenity looked up from the list and giggled. The counter was a little high for the little boy. Even on the stool she had provided him all that you could see of him was his nose and up.

Inuyasha's tiny ear's twitched when he heard her melodious laughter, "What is funny sissy?"

Serenity shook her head lightly, "Nothing Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha gave her a curious look but shrugged it off, "What's next sissy?"

"Alright first we need a bowl!" Serenity said as she watched Inuyasha pick up a bowl, walk around the counter and hand it to her.

"Okay then next we need eggs!" Serenity said as she grabbed two eggs from a bowl, "Hold this one for me!" She requested of Inuyasha as she handed him the small white egg.

"Okay we have to crack them and put them in the bowl fro the other contents!" Serenity said as she showed Inuyasha the proper way to crack an egg. Inuyasha looked on in fascination.

"You try Inuyasha!" Serenity said as she dumped egg shells into the trash can. Inuyasha looked from the egg to the bowl then back again. Serenity smiled down at the little boy and watched as he tried to crack the egg but only ended up crushing it in his small hands.

Inuyasha's eyes started to tear up and when Serenity saw this she grew nervous, "It's okay Inuyasha! I've done that plenty of times!" Serenity said as she pulled a spoon out of a draw and proceeded to pick out the pieces of shell from the bowl.

"Really?" Inuyasha asked as he wiped away his tears on his red Kimono.

"Really! Here try this seat!" Serenity said as she grabbed a taller stool, "Maybe this will help!" Now you could see Inuyasha from the chest up. Realizing he was up higher he smiled another toothy smile.

"Okay next we need the flour!" Serenity said as she pulled the bag labeled, 'flour', over to her.

"What kind of flower?" Inuyasha asked as he watched Serenity scoop out a powdery white substance from within the bag with a cup.

"White Flour!" Serenity said as she added the flour to the egg inside of the bowl.

"That's not a flower! That is powder!" Inuyasha said as he leaned over and looked in the bowl. "Flowers are many different colors and they smell good!" Inuyasha said as he snorted. When he did this it caused some of the flower to blow up in his face.

Inuyasha coughed lightly and rubbed his eyes trying to get the powder out of them. Serenity couldn't help but laugh at Inuyasha's face when he finished whipping his eyes. His whole face, excluding some circles around his eyes, had white all over it. He had an annoyed look on his face that just made her want to cuddle him like a stuffed toy. He was just too cute for his own good.

"Inuyasha this is a different kind of flour! This is what you eat not what you pick and use for decoration. When you eat bread you are eating flour!" Serenity said as she handed Inuyasha a spoon.

"Oh!" Inuyasha said as he held the spoon in his hand.

"Now I'm going to measure out the milk while you stir the flour and egg together!" Serenity said as she retrieved the measuring cup from the cabinet.

Inuyasha looked down at the bowl and started stirring while muttering something about flowers and flour. Once Serenity had finished measuring the milk she brought it over and poured it into the bowl.

"Okay now we need some butter!" Serenity said as she cut a small slice of butter and deposited it into the bowl with the rest of the ingredients.

"Then a small amount of Veggie oil!" Serenity said as she picked of the bottle and poured a small amount into the bowl.

Inuyasha listened closely as he continued to stir, "It's getting harder to stir sissy!"

Serenity nodded to Inuyasha, "It's supposed to but don't worry you wont have to stir much longer I've got the final ingredient!"

Inuyasha looked at to what Serenity was referring to, "What is it? Why is it black?"

Serenity's eyes widened, "It's chocolate!"

"Chokalot?" Inuyasha tried to pronounce.

"Chocolate! A sweet treat that no one can resist!" Serenity said as she opened the bag and pulled out a piece of the chocolate, "Chocolate chips to be exact!" She only received a quizzical look from the young boy.

'Man they are really deprived on earth if he's never had chocolate. I thought everyone knew of chocolate!' Serenity thought as she slipped the chocolate chip into Inuyasha's mouth.

As Inuyasha began to chew the food his eyes widened with delight, "Yummy!"

Serenity giggled as she poured the rest of the chocolate chips into the mixture in the bowl, "I knew you'd like it!"

Inuyasha looked in the bowl sadly at having seen all of those sweet delicious treats fall into the sticky mess that they had created.

Serenity saw the look on his face and ruffled his hair lightly, "Don't worry if you loved those chocolate chips then you are sure to love the chocolate chip cookies.

'We've made enough for three nights worth of dessert!' Serenity thought as she plugged in the blender and laid it next to the bowl.

"What's that for?" Inuyasha asked as he eyed the strange object with curiosity.

"This is what we will use to stir the remainder of the ingredients! All we have to do is stick those metal pieces into the mixture and press the red button and it will do the stirring for us!" Serenity said as she walked to the other side of the kitchen and pulled open the cabinet and pulled out a box. Inuyasha kept his eye on the strange object and slowly he let his curiosity get the better of him as he picked up the object with his clawed hand. Turning it every which way, Inuyasha inspected the strange object. Then the bright red button Serenity was talking about caught his attention. Looking from Serenity to the button, Inuyasha wondered if he should press it now or wait. Just like any other little boy would do Inuyasha pressed the button .

* * *

Sesshomaru opened the kitchen doors and was met with an odd sort of sight not to mention a messy sight . . . .

* * *

"AAAAAAHHHHH!" Inuyasha screamed as he fell from his chair and onto the floor.

Serenity turned on her heel and saw the blender fall into large bowl, " Oh no!"

Suddenly total chaos broke out as the blender started to spray cookie dough all over the entire kitchen. Serenity tried to duck to get out of shot of the cookie dough blast but was a little too slow. The cookie dough hit her in the head causing her to loose her balance and fall on her butt.

Inuyasha was now standing up and trying to run out of the kitchen but the cookie dough on the ground was making it hard for him to stand on his feet.

Serenity sat up and wiped the stick substance from her head and looked around, 'Inuyasha!'

Thinking of a way to get to the terrified boy, Serenity rolled on her front and began to crawl around the counter and to the front of the kitchen. Serenity reached Inuyasha and pulled him into a hug and tried to calm him down.

Soon Inuyasha calmed down and sat down while Serenity crawled over to counter. Using the top of the counter Serenity tried to pull herself up but her heels slipped on the cookie dough causing her to fall on her butt again. "Ow!" Serenity took another deep breath as she started to try to stand up again but then a thought came to her mind. Sitting back down, Serenity pulled off her heels. Looking up, Serenity once again tried to pull herself up using the table. Unfortunately, just when she got halfway up there the bowl of mixture fell on her head. The vibrations of the blender and the cookie dough on the counter had caused it to slide off and hit Serenity in the head. After getting over the pain of the bowl and the blender hitting her, Serenity pulled the bowl off her head and turned off the blender. The only thing left that could be heard was the laughter of Inuyasha.

Serenity turned around and gave him a playful death glare and once again tried to stand up. Serenity had successfully succeeded in standing up this time. Carefully turning around she shot Inuyasha a happy smile and sent him a peace sign. Her happiness at succeeding was soon cut short as the kitchen doors opened and startled the two out of there moment. Thus causing Serenity to lose her footing and go sliding toward the doors of the kitchen on her stomach and hitting the intruder in the feet.

"Ow!" Serenity said as she sat up into a sitting position. Looking up at the intruder Serenity noticed it was Sesshoamru. Smiling sheepishly Serenity waved up at him, "Hello!"

Sesshomaru looked down at the princess with a look of pure confusion. What would the princess of the moon be doing covered in a sticky substance? How in the world could anyone make a mess such as this? Several similar thoughts crossed through is mind.

"Broder!" Inuyasha said as he looked up at Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru tore his gaze from the Princess and turned it to his half-brother, "Inuyasha what is the meaning of this?"

Inuyasha noticed the annoyed tone in his brother's voice and lowered his head sadly, "I'm sorry!"

Sesshomaru suddenly felt a tug at this arm and looked down to see Serenity trying to stand by using his arm as a balance, "Hey don't be so harsh it was an acci-EEEEEPPP" Serenity never got to finish because once again she fell but this time she wasn't alone.

With a thud Serenity fell on her back to the ground with Sesshomaru right on top of her.

A light blush graced Serenity's face when she realized the predicament they were had gotten themselves into, "Um . . . .Sorry!" Serenity said as Sesshomaru stood while pulling her up with him.

Sesshomaru just sent her a small glare before he returned his gaze to Inuyasha, "You need to go clean up!"

Inuyasha nodded and sitting on his knees while pushing himself with his hands, he proceeded to 'scoot' out of the kitchen.

"That was mean!" Serenity said as she began to pull the cookie dough out of her hair.

"He shouldn't have been getting dirty in the first place!" Sesshomaru said as he tried to wipe off the sticky substance from his kimono.

"Oh really?" Serenity asked while sending him a glare of her own.

"Yes really!" Sesshomaru said as he started to walk out of the kitchen.

Serenity glared at his back while bending down and picking up a handful of cookie dough, "Yo FLUFFY!"

Sesshomaru stopped dead in his tracks at the horrific nickname she had called him. Serenity smirked at his reaction as she stood to full height. Sesshomaru turned to glare her down but only received a handful of cookie dough thrown in his face.

A stress vein suddenly made itself known as Sesshomaru wiped the cookie dough off his face and glared at the princess, "Run!"

Serenity's eye's widened as she watched him heading toward her with a handful of cookie dough in his hands, "Hey now Mr. Fluff stay back!" Serenity said as she backed up as far as she could go. Soon she was up to the counter! She had no other place to go. So she did the only thing she could do. Taking a deep breath Serenity dove down to the ground and slid under Sesshomaru by going through his legs. While at the same time causing him to trip and fall into a pile of cookie dough. Standing up Serenity watched as Sesshomaru turned onto his back and glared at her. With a smirk adorning her face Serenity threw another handful of cookie dough at him before she ran out of the kitchen and down the hall.

Sesshomaru caught the oncoming bullet of cookie dough but also caused some of it to splatter into his face, 'She is going to pay!' Sesshomaru thought as a playful challenge flashed across his face. Standing up Sesshomaru made chase to catch up to the hastily retreating form of the princess.

Standing behind one of the pillars as not to be seen, InuYasha giggled at the sight and how briliantly his and his fathers plan worked.

* * *

Taking several turns and twists Serenity came upon her garden, 'Perfect!' she thought as she pushed opened the doors and ran inside the dome building.

"Hey Motoki, Bye Motoki!" Serenity said as she ran passed her gardener and toward the maze located in the middle of the garden.

"Um . . .hey!" Motoki said as he watched the cookie dough covered princess run into the forest.

Motoki was about to go back to tending to the roses when he saw the form of the man from earlier that day headed his way. That man was covered in cookie dough as well. 'What has Serenity done now?' Motoki questioned himself as he put away his gardening tools and put away the two growling tigers that seemed to want to tear the oncoming visitor to shreads.

As the man ran past Motoki and into the forest, Motoki noticed the smirk adorned his face. Motoki's let a sly grin cross his face as he headed toward the communication room to call a certain Senshi of Love!

Serenity ran into the maze that she had built during the earlier days of the dome building. 'He'll never find me in here!' Serenity thought as she slowed her pace to a walk so that she could catch her breath. Sitting down on one of the many benches located in the maze she tried to rest before taking off again.

"Princess!" she heard him call from somewhere close.

Serenity jumped to her feet and started to take off running again. After a few twists and turns she stopped to catch her bearings and to see if she had ran in the correct direction.

"Are you tired already princess?" she heard his mocking voice ask coming from her left. Serenity's head snapped in the direction from where the voice came to see Sesshomaru jump over the wall.

Serenity's eyes widened in shock but she didn't stick around for him to see her facial expression. In a blur she was running blindly. She could hear him advancing on her. That's when she realized that he was just toying with her. No matter where she went he would be able to find her because of his advanced senses. One particular one came into mind-SMELL! Serenity stopped dead in her tracks and turned to the left.

'There is a water fall up ahead!' She thought to herself as she continued to run.

Sesshomaru followed her every stop along the way, 'She's not as stupid as I thought.'

Serenity came unto the falls, which split the road into two directions. 'This is perfect!' she thought as she dove into the cold water.

Sesshomaru's advanced hearing picked up on the splash that she had made, 'Time to get serious!' he thought as he picked up his speed and was soon met with the sight of the falls. Sniffing the air, Sesshomaru tried to pick up on her scent but the water had washed it away. 'Which way?' Sesshomaru thought to himself. Suddenly he remembers a saying his father use to always use, when in doubt always go right. That and he remembered reading about the mazes that human kings would make for their enjoyment. Usually the right was right! Running at a full pace he went to the left.

Serenity swam to the top after she sensed his presence leave, 'He is quite smart!' she thought as she pulled herself up out of the water and headed in the direction from whence she came. 'He has a very quick and calculating mind, but not quick enough!' Serenity thought as she made her way to the opening of the maze. Looking back at the entrance of the maze, she smirked at the thought of tricking him.

"What kept you Princess?"

Serenity's body went rigid as she heard the oh so familiar voice, 'How?'

Suddenly Serenity's found Sesshomaru standing a mere inch away from her, "Not bad for a princess who has never been in a very dangerous situation."

Serenity gasped, he was insulting her in her own home. "How dare you!" Serenity started but was interrupted with grabbing her by the wrist and lifting her up off the ground.

"If I remember correctly Princess! You are the one who started this came of cat and mouse, and like always the cat wins." Sesshomaru said as he teased her.

Serenity stood, well actually hung, there with her mouth agape.

"I'll take your silence as an agreement. Remember you are the one who through that sticky substandce-"

"Cookie dough!" she corrected him with a sarcastic smirk.

Sesshomaru's eybrow twitched at her attitude toward the situation, "Who through the cookie dough at me in the first place!" he said as he released her hands.

Serenity, not expecting to be released, fell on her butt with a thump.

"Hey I did you a favor!" Serenity said as she stood up and wiped the dirt off her butt.

"Oh really?" Sesshomaru asked as he looked down at her. He needed to hurry up and get out of there. Her soaking wet dress was slightly see through and was clinging to her in all the right places that were causing some problems for him. 'Why can't she just admit to losing this argument and leave?'

"Yes really! You need to lighten up and live a little!" Serenity said as she wringed out the water from her hair and dress to the best of her ability. "You are too serious! Besides," Serenity started as she took a step toward Sesshomaru while taking her finger and running it up his cheek causing the cookie dough to go on her finger, "It was funny!" she said while sticking her cookie dough covered finger in his mouth.

Sesshomaru's eyes widened lightly but he let his tongue lick off the foreign food from her finger, which sent shivers down her back.

"See not only did you have fun but you also got to taste something new!" Serenity said as she pulled her finger away and started to walk away.

Sesshomaru watched as she left and praised the gods that she left when she did. Much longer and his inner demon would have came out and had its wicked way with her.

"Why does she evoke these . . . . feelings?" Sesshomaru asked himself aloud while forcing the word, 'feelings' out of his mouth. Sighing mentally he walked out of the small paradise green house and toward his room.

He never did notice the three smiling figures hidden behind the bushes, "I told you they would make a cute couple!" whispered one of the figures.

"Why are we whispering? They're gone now?" another asked.

The three looked at each other before shrugging and trying to get out of the bushes.

"Ouch! Watch it my arm is connected you know!" one said.

"Sorry!" the one responsible for causing the ouch responded.

"Why do we get ourselves into such messes?"

The three shrugged as the fell face first into the dirt after finally pulling themselves free of the bush.

* * *

**Long chapter, ne? Well what did you think? I hope you liked it! I thought it was a cute little way to get things rolling! Well I will TTYL Review me or else there will be no more chapters for a while! Byes!**

**Christina**


	13. Lurking shadows

**Hey all! Have you all missed me or do you just miss my story? Bet'ya that you just missed my updating, ne? Well here is the next chapter and I hope you enjoy it . . . please read and review! OH and also check out my other INU/SM crossover story _COME! _It's really good from what my reviewers tell me! Sorry if I made sesshy OOC last time: hangs head down in sadness: I so sorry

* * *

**

A happy and clean Serenity was walking down the palace halls toward her garden. As soon as she had left the gardens a couple of hours ago she had headed straight for the showers to get the cookie dough mess off of her. It had taken two whole hours before she finally rid her hair of the sticky substance and about another hour before it came off of her skin.

"Today has been one hectic day!" Serenity said to herself as she brushed a hand through her long blonde hair unconsciously. She had decided to leave it flowing loosely instead of putting it up in her regular hairstyle.

Having reached the grand doors to her garden she pushed the door open. Any regular human that would look upon these doors would think that only a large animal such as an elephant could open them. They stood fifty-feet tall and were made out of cherry wood. It had a magnificent design upon it that resembled a tree being wrapped up in vines. The vines were twisting and turning up throughout the tree until they reached the top. Then the vines twisted around each other before separating and form a small platform. Above the platform was the royal family insignia, and upside down crescent mark. The handles of the door were made of gold with silver like vines twisting around them and running down to the floor.

Serenity sighed happily at taking in the breath taking sight. Walking out onto the plat form she looked down upon the utopia garden and habitat model. The model represented the original utopia she had long been working on since she was young. The whole area was divided into the four seasons that the earth went through. Spring, summer, fall, and winter were arranged in chronological order. Each season had flowers and animal that needed the environment to survive.

"Well, Hello Serenity!" a friendly voice called from ahead of her.

Serenity's head snapped up in surprise from being snapped out of her slight daze, "Ah, Motoki how are you?"

"I'm doing fine. How about yourself? It looked like you got yourself in quite the mess earlier today?" Motoki said with laughter lining his words.

Serenity's face turned red slightly at remembering the events from earlier that day. This only made Motoki curious.

"Did something happen between you and the visitor Ren?" Motoki asked as he called her by her nickname he had given her when they were young.

Serenity's went from that of a blush to that of a fish, "NO MO!"

Motoki let his laughter take over him as he clutched to his stomach. The face she was making right then was adorable. Truly she looked like one of those fish that the humans caught in the sea . . . . a catfish was it? Motoki couldn't remember but nonetheless the look was priceless, "If only I had a camera right now Ren!"

Serenity's face turned stern with embarrassment as she waved off her childhood friend, "Mo how are my babies?" she said while changing the subject.

Motoki shook his head slightly, "Ren I still don't see how you can spoil those two felines like you do! You treat them better then you do me!"

"That's because they don't mock me or call me Meatball head. Plus they smell better then you most of the time!" Serenity said playfully.

"That hurt Ren!" Motoki said as he placed a hand to his heart in false hurt.

Serenity merely rolled her eyes at him before heading off into her garden, "I'm going for a walk Mo! Take care of my babies and please see to it that no one intrudes upon me."

"Sure thing Ren!" Motoki said as he went back to his work.

* * *

"Where have you been Sesshomaru?" InuTaisho questioned his eldest with a curious look.

"I figured getting out of this room would help me come up with a new plan of action against our enemies." Sesshomaru lied as he walked over to his father's desk to look at the map lying atop it.

"That's not what your brother, Inuyasha, had to say after I found him walking to his room covered in what he called cookie dough." InuTaisho said with a glint of laughter in his eyes. He knew exactly what had happened because Inuyasha had spilled out all the information he knew.

Sesshomaru cursed himself for forgetting about sending Inuyasha to his room, which happened to be located next to his fathers room, "I also had a run in with the princess and Inuyasha. He was making a mess so I sent him to his room to clean up before he caused anymore trouble!"

"Uh huh!" InuTaisho said as he directed his attention back to the war plans but not before hiding away a mischievous smirk. Having not looked up from the map since he entered the room, Sesshomaru didn't notice his fathers smirk.

* * *

Serenity was walking through the spring area of her garden utopia and was enjoying every minute of it. Long ago she had abandoned her shoes so that her feet could sink into the warm grass and dirt. Currently she was walking down a path all too familiar to her. It was the path of the Cherry Blossom trees. She had always loved this particular type of tree since she saw a picture of it in one of her geography books. As soon as she had studied up about the trees and their environment she had them shipped over to the moon and placed into her garden immediately. Since the weather never changed in this area, the Cherry Blossom trees were always in bloom. No matter how many times she walked this path it never seemed to grow old to her. The majestic sight of the tall and sturdy trees with their gorgeous light pink blossoms astounded her. Taking in a long deep breath, Serenity let her senses relax under the smell of the trees. The sweet smell was intoxicating, so intoxicating that she wished she never had to leave.

As she continued walking she soon exited the path of the Cherry tress and entered upon Weeping Willow Lake. This lake was a small lake was covered in mist that gave it a mysterious appeal. Surrounding most of the lake was the very trees the lake was named after, Weeping Willows. Serenity closed her eyes and listened to natures beautiful symphony. The crickets were chirping away, the frogs croaking, the bugs buzzing, the birds chirping, and the sound of droplets of dew hitting the lakes surface.

Serenity continued walking until she had reached her destination, the maze. Pushing open the iron gates she walked into tunnel that would take her to the mouth of the maze. The tunnel was made up of a wisteria arbor and it stretched for a long distance before reaching the opening of the maze. Stepping into the mouth of the maze she was met with a wall. The wall had a gentle stream of water that opened into a circle of floating duckweed. The duck weeded water was inside a miniature pool like area that was tucked into a shady niche. Serenity automatically turned toward the left as she began to make her way through the maze. The maze was made up of a hybrid bush of moon rose lilies and Wisteria azalea mercurian flower. The Moon Rose Lily looks exactly like a pink rose except it has white, moonlike beams, running down the center of the petals in streaks. The Petals also have the shape of a trillium. The Wisteria Azalea Mercurian has a pale blue coloring to it. It takes the shape of an earthian Wisteria with the scent and size that of the Azalea. As she walked through the path she came upon several pots with flowers in them. Most of the pots were posted in the corners of the maze. Kong Coleus' giants leaved vases were of the most common. Soon Serenity found herself at the center of the maze. There in the center was a small pond with some Japanese irises on the banks edge. Water was being circulated through the pond is a small water falls made of rocks that climb higher and higher and disappear into the bushes of the maze. On either side of the small waterfall are Hostas and Japanese iri's succeeded in the moist clay behind the giant moss covered rocks. Located in the drier areas above the falls is astilbe and Japanese maples. Serenity found herself lost to the world at this point but found herself having to move on as she heard Motoki hollering for her to return. Taking one last look at the beautiful sight before her, Serenity turned and ran back toward the opening of her garden.

"You mother wants you!" was the simple excuse Motoki provided as he watched her try to catch her breath.

"Wonder why she called me during my relaxation period of the day!" Serenity pondered as she waved goodbye to Andrew before heading off to her mother's throne room.

* * *

"Damn that Motoki!" a shadow cursed from his spot in the corner of the maze. 'Only a few more feet and I would have had her in my grasps!' The shadow thought as he cursed his reluctance to take her at first.

"Next time Serenity . . . you wont be so lucky!" the man said as he made his way toward the end of the maze.

* * *

"Mina, how you drag us into your messes I have no idea!" Lita said as she brushed the last remaining twig out of her hair.

"Messes? Since when was love a mess?" Mina asked innocently as she finished putting her hair back.

"Since it's started interfering with my studies!" Amy said as she read her book. Since Amy's hair was so short, she was able to finish cleaning up before the other two.

"Amy you study to much anyway! You need to lighten up or else this other guy you've been hiding from us will grow bored!" Mina said as she grabbed Amy's book and threw it in the garbage.

Amy's face grew slightly red, "I don't know what you're talking about!"

Mina rolled her eyes and stuck a mental note in her brain to find out more about Amy's secret man after hooking Serenity up with that demon Lord.

* * *

**Now you know whom the three figures are! Hope you enjoy this chapter. . oh I would love a ton of reviews if possible. . please and ty. . more will be out later!**

**Christina**

P.S there you go LunaBelle0(think i got that right! going from memory) here's the chapter you wanted. . sry this is so short too all well g2g for now


End file.
